I Don't Know Much But I Know This For Certain
by thenewchelsea
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe despise each other. Plain and simple. So when their families plan a surprise vacation together, Sebastian can't imagine anything more miserable. So why isn't he miserable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellohello thank you for entering my Kurtbastian world :) this is my first fic on this account and my first fic in looong time so bear with me. My beta Lizzie is a lovely lovely human being! Comments and constructive criticism is welcome :) Enjoy.**

Sebastian Smythe was not amused. Not at all. His family was gathered around the dinner table, dressed to impress, eating their light salads, and making small talk with people whom Sebastian considered _unwelcome guests_.

Logically, it made no sense. His father, Scott Smthye, had been a US Senator for eighteen years. He was elected at the young age of thirty-two and had served three terms in the US Senate. Year after year, there was never any doubt that he would be victorious. The diligent voters of Ohio were enthralled with the Symthes. They were the picture perfect family, headed by the ambitious Democrat who ensured that he would speak for the people of Ohio. Sebastian had seen his speeches; his father was very convincing. He was trustworthy, confident, and obviously well educated. He came from old money, attended Columbia University, and was in the top of his class. In Sebastian's mind, he was the exact opposite of _Burt Hummel_.

He stole a glance at the other recently elected US Senator, who was looking down at his salad with disgust until his son elbowed him in the ribs and made it clear that he had to eat the leafy greens. Sebastian smirked, shaking his head just slightly, and put his fork down. Only twenty minutes of this "celebratory" dinner and he was already bored and irritated. It could have a lot to do with the pale, skinny boy who was invading his house and shooting glares at him every so often. Kurt Hummel was one of the most irritating people he had ever met. He was every gay stereotype compiled into one lanky, bitchy boy.

He sits back in his chair and refrains from taking part in the conversation between the two senators, speaking to each other from one head of the table to the other. It was all terribly boring. Sebastian stuck to texting his newest conquest under the table, and poking his sister Anna in the ribs every now and then. The sixteen year old would send a death glare his way, he would laugh, and that was about the only amusement he would get from this tedious evening. The tall boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

"Dad, Anna and I want to go to the basement," he declared suddenly, standing up and pushing his chair back from the dinner table and ignoring another glare from his sibling. He couldn't stand political small talk anymore. His father looked up at him, a slight frown on his face at his dinner being interrupted. His frown disappeared quickly though, replaced by a short chuckle and a playful scolding.

"Don't be rude, Sebastian. Aren't you going to invite Kurt and Finn?" he asked, making it clear that this was not a request. Kurt looked like he would rather shoot himself than be around Sebastian, and he was pretty sure both boys had on a similar grimace.

"Of course," Sebastian muttered, though the idea practically made him sick. Great. A night with Pretty Boy and his drooling pet. He glanced over at Finn who was sitting and staring off into space with his mouth open. The kid had an IQ of a rock. He nodded to Porcelain and Frankenteen, gesturing for them to follow them down the hall and to the basement door. Anna excused herself (more politely than Sebastian had) and joined her brother. As soon as they were out of the line of vision of their parents, she was texting her boyfriend of two weeks. Josh, maybe? Or Kevin. He couldn't remember.

They walked down the steps to their furnished basement and Sebastian flicked on the light. He looked up at the two other boys, his signature smirk making an appearance. They looked half irritated and half in awe of the lavish room with two flat screens, two gaming systems, a pool table, an air hockey table, and a fridge full of refreshments. Sebastian was used to people ogling. At his possessions, and at himself.

"Are you coming, halfwits?" he chuckled, strutting down the stairs and just assuming that they would follow him.

"Only if you promise you're not dragging us into some Satanic ritual," Kurt replied, but followed him hesitantly down the stairs.

"An insult concerning devil worship? That's a new one."

Anna groaned at the bickering and walked over to the couch, collapsing into the cushions and turning on the giant flat screen television in front of her. Sebastian sat down next to her, sparing a glance at the two brothers. Kurt was muttering something into Finn's ear, most likely an insult towards Sebastian. He so loved to see Kurt react. It was such a treat. Finn sat on the couch next to Anna, yelling at her to stop flipping channels when he saw a basketball game. Surprisingly, Anna did and didn't seem to mind the almost mindless yelling at the television. She was staring at Finn all, her eyes a bit clouded over and giggling at every cheer he made or pout that crossed his face. Oh god. Kurt had sat down in the chair on the far end of the room, as far away as he possibly could from the Smythe siblings.

"I don't bite. Promise," Sebastian said, twisting his body around to face the pale boy. "Unless you're into that." He winked and his smirk grew wider when Kurt's face twisted into a disgusted expression. He took that moment to look the boy up and down, taking in his creased pants and his suit jacket. He was actually dressed like a boy for once, excluding the bedazzled jacket pocket. "Not my fault if you're frigid, Porcelain."

"Not wanting you doesn't mean I'm frigid, Sebastian," Kurt uttered, saying his name as one would say "maggot" or "scum." "It just means I have common sense. Ugh, I feel like I'll contract an STD just from being around you."

Sebastian just chuckled at that, Kurt's whiny insults having little to no effect on him. He simply licked his lips and winked at him again, enjoying Kurt's reaction. Anna hit him in the side and rolled her eyes, bored of Sebastian's games. She'd seen them one too many times.

Finn was now engulfed in the game, yelling or booing or getting up to cheer. Kurt crossed him arms over his chest and let out an angry breath every once in a while. A loud fit of laughter erupted from upstairs. Yep, the adults were well on their way to being drunk. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his sister and got up from the couch, taking his jacket off and flinging in on the ground. He rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the pool table.

"Anyone wanna play?" he offered and Anna shook her head with her eyes still glued to the television. "Fetus face? Lady lips?" He smirked at both of their offended and then confused faces, both of them trying to figure out who was who. Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest again, his face still in a scowl.

"I'll need a tetanus shot before I go anywhere near you," Kurt retorted, pursing his lips.

But Finn shot an apologetic glance at his step-brother and walked over to the table. "Atta boy," Sebastian praised and laughed, collecting the balls from the pockets and starting to set up. Sebastian stole a glance at Kurt again, smirking still.

"You're sure, Kurt? Oh I forgot, you don't do anything that involves skill or fun," he commented, laughing at Kurt's eye roll.

"I don't do anything that involves Neanderthals such as yourself."

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to be rude to your host?"

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to be rude to your guests?"

"At least I don't wear lady clothes."

"At least I don't bathe in cologne."

"Touché."

Sebastian laughed and lined up the cue ball, his smirk contrasting to Kurt's angry scowl. Did the kid ever get the pole out of his ass? He assumed that Pretty Boy was still mad about the whole slushie thing. Oh and the flirting with his boyfriend. And the insults. It was simply collateral damage on his quest to snag Blaine. Which could be back on, since he'd heard through the grapevine that Blaine and his little boy toy had gone their separate ways.

"Maybe I'll invite Blaine over."

Kurt froze, as did Finn, and Anna just shook her head. "Shut up, Seb," she muttered. She didn't enjoy getting people riled up, like he did. He found it amusing- pushing people's buttons and finding out what made them tick.

"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian," Kurt choked out through his teeth, his fists clenched by his side. All his petty insults were gone; there was just anger. Oh god, this was going to be fun. His face was practically turning pink.

"No, I'm serious," Sebastian laughed, still smirking like he always did. "I thought you two were in _looooooove_."

"Shut up."

"Make me, Ladyboy."

Chaos erupted: Kurt yelling, Finn trying to hold him back, Anna yelling at Sebastian to quit being a douchebag already. But the damage is already done and Sebastian has found Kurt's Achilles Heel. And he just _loved_ to poke at a sore subject.

"Ooh, feisty," he cooed, smirking at the string of insults flowing out of Kurt's mouth as Finn placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the taller boy. "You're kind of hot when you're angry, you know that?"

Kurt pushed Finn off of him, smoothing down his jacket and taking deep breaths to calm down. Sebastian didn't try to hide his amusement. He was having way too much fun. "Well that was rude. But no matter, I accept your upcoming apology."

"I should really apologize to your sister. I pity anyone who is cursed with being in your presence every day," Kurt spit, taking a few angry breaths. And Kurt was back with the wordy and not even mildly offensive insults. He had seemed to compose himself after his little freak out. Sebastian assumed that The Hobbit had broken up with Kurt. Recently, it seemed.

"Well fuck you very much."

"_**Surprise!" **_

All of them look up at the staircase. The four parents are tripping down the stairs, grins spreading across all of their faces, as they all cheer in unison. Matching scowls were painted across Kurt and Sebastian's faces, and Anna and Finn were equally uncomfortable. The drunken adults don't even notice they've interrupted an almost fight, or that there is explosive tension in the room. They're stumbling and slurring their words and spilling wine on the floor.

"_**We're going on vacation!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the people in front of him to _order their fucking coffee_. You decide your order when you're in line, not when you get to the counter. Morons. Then again, the coffee was probably going to be shitty anyway. It was always shitty at the airport, even Starbucks. And he had to get Fancyboy Hummel's coffee too. To be honest, he was probably more irritated because he was fucking _waiting on Kurt Hummel. _When he had walked up to the Hummel-Smythe group to ask if anyone wanted coffee, he didn't actually think Kurt would take him up on it. Fancy had said it so sickeningly, asking for a chai latte with that girly little smirk on his face. But right before Sebastian could tell Kurt just _where _he could put his chai latte…his father had stepped in with a strained smile and complimented how _gracious_ Seb was being. He knew that meant to shut the hell up and get Hummel's coffee.

Finally, he was at the front of the line. He put his order in and then leaned back on the counter to wait. Kurt was there, actually talking to Anna. No. He wasn't allowed to get along with his family. Unfortunately, all the other Smythes adored Kurt and all the Hummels, which was how they ended up inviting the whole damn family on a vacation with them to their Florida summer home. This was usually Sebastian's vacation to relax, get a tan, and hit some of the wild gay bars in Miami. There were plenty. And now, it was all ruined. The thought that he would have to _spend time_ with Kurt Hummel almost made him gag.

"Here you go, Fancy," he muttered and almost dropped the latte on Kurt. The pale boy made a sort of a squeak and caught the cup of scalding liquid. He followed that up with a death glare aimed at Sebastian.

"You didn't spit in this, did you?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"Tempting, but no," he answered, a signature smirk plastered on his face.

Kurt made a noise that sounded vaguely like approval and sipped his drink.

"_Thank you Sebastian_," the tall boy whined in a high, obnoxious voice.

"I don't sound like that. And no, I will not thank you for walking twenty feet and then almost dumping my drink on me," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian rolled his eyes and was about to comment on Kurt's lack of manners when it was announced that their plane was boarding. The entire group picked up their suitcases and rolled them over to the gate.

They were first class, of course, so they boarded first. Burt Hummel would argue about every expensive luxury on this vacation, because Scott Smythe insisted on paying for it all. He knew it made Burt and Carole uncomfortable, but what was money to them? His dad simply saw them as deserving guests, even if Sebastian disagreed.

Sebastian stepped past the lightly arguing fathers and into the jetway. He rolled his bag down the hallway, expecting his sister to be beside him momentarily. But she wasn't and he stopped turning and looked back down the long hallway that connected the gate entrance to the airplane. Oh, there she was. Practically glued to Finn's side. Ugh.

Anna was enthralled with Finn. Why, Sebastian couldn't understand. Anna's type was preppy, rich guys who played lacrosse and thought it was cool to tell stories about that one time they'd been _so drunk_ off that one beer. Finn was older and kind of a dumbass, but a sweet dumbass. And 'sweet' was certainly not Anna's type. He couldn't count the immense number of times he'd had to threaten to beat the shit out of some kid for making her cry. She liked assholes. The one time he'd asked why she would let some little shit treat her like that, she responded "that's how you treat people." He'd never asked again.

He rolled his eyes at Anna's giggles. Probably some stupid joke that she hadn't even heard. She just proceeded to giggle and flip her long brunette hair over her shoulder. Lovely.

"How long you think 'til they elope and she finds out he still sleeps with a nightlight?"

Sebastian turned toward Kurt, an odd expression on his face. He had just called his brother dumb, and implied that his sister was equally as dumb for wanting to be around him. But he'd said it with such a fond tone; and it _was_ kind of funny. Sebastian chuckled.

"Ten bucks says she's already named their kids." Sebastian's tone was fond as well.

Then he realized that he was not supposed to be having a pleasant conversation with Kurt Hummel.

"I thought I'd never find anyone as dumb as your step-brother, Ladyboy. Then I met you," he snarled, a smirk gracing his face.

"First of all, both of those insults are grossly inaccurate. Second of all, if you don't stop leering at me I will call the police."

"I'm not _leering_ at you, Porcelain. And you can't call the police on a plane, dumbfuck."

"Then air marshal security, whatever."

Sebastian just snorted and stepped onto the plane, letting the stewardess put his bag in the bins above his head and sitting in his comfortable first class seat.

"You look so out of place in first class, Hummel," he sneered, chuckling to himself. Kurt shot him a dirty look, putting his bags overhead and then stood in the aisle.

"People have to _get on the plane_, Ladyboy. Move it," he ordered, but the pale boy just stood frozen in the aisle. That's when Sebastian realized that Burt and Carole were in a pair of seats, his mother and father were in a pair of seats, and Anna and Finn had snagged a pair of seats. And that left…

"No." They both said it in unison, their faces set in similar grimaces. He was definitely not going to sit adjacent to Pretty Boy for the next five hours. Absolutely not.

Kurt muttered an insult under his breath, and Sebastian was about to make a scene when he caught his father's look. It was stern and explicitly meant for him. It meant shut up and deal with it.

Sebastian groaned softly and sat back in his seat, casting his gaze on Kurt. The other boy seemed to have caught onto the silent order given by the older man, but simply sat down in his seat and didn't mention anything. Sebastian thought he might actually be grateful toward Kurt Hummel.

About an hour into the flight, he took that sentiment back. Hummel had taken out a compact mirror and balanced it on the tray in front of him. He took a small bag and emptied out a mini line of skin care products.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Sebastian commented, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't familiar with this," Kurt said, holding up a small tube. "It's called _soap_."

"It's called being gayer than I ever gave you credit for."

"You're gay too."

"I'm a _sexy_ gay man who can lift weights just as well as I can sing and dance. And you, on the other hand, define flamboyant," Sebastian explained, motioning to Kurt's sea green skinny jeans as evidence.

Kurt muttered something along the lines of Sebastian not understanding what fashion truly was, but the taller boy wasn't listening. He was tired and grumpy and he didn't want to be having this conversation anymore.

"I have an idea. What if you shut your lady lips for a bit so I can sleep, yeah?" he requested, leaning back in his seat and letting his eyes drift closed. He heard Kurt let out a huff of breath, as though he was about to say something, but it seemed that he thought better of it because he remained silent.

It seemed like only seconds later when he awoke again, blinking and trying to make everything come into focus again. He mumbled something that vaguely sounded like _"How long?"_ but it came out low and raspy and pretty much unable to be understood.

"You were asleep for two hours," answered a slightly high-pitched voice. Hummel.

Sebastian opened his eyes wider, the inside of the plane coming into focus as he remembered where he was. On a plane to Florida with the Hummels. Fuck.

He lifted his head slightly and, strangely, found himself looking up at Hummel_. Oh my god he'd fallen asleep on Fancy._

Sebastian jerked back, running a hand through his hair and frowning deeply.

"Don't touch me Hummel," he muttered, his voice still raspy from just being woken up.

"You fell asleep on me," Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian had no answer for that so he just stayed silent.

"What? The intelligent, plotting, evil _Sebastian Smythe_ has no comeback? No insulting quip? No poorly hidden sexual innuendo?" Kurt asked with a gasp, feigning shock.

"Fuck off, Hummel," he muttered.

"Oh no, I'm shocked! Could it be that your evil little brain has conked out?"

"Shut up, Princess."

"Maybe you're losing your demonic touch!"

"_Stop it_, Kurt."

Kurt did stop. Kurt stopped and just stared at him for a moment.

"…_What?_" Sebastian demanded, making a face.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Kurt."

Sebastian, again, had no answer for that. So he stayed silent for a moment and then…

"Stop it, Hummel."

"Not a chance, Smythe."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so it gets a little more interesting at this point. Relationship development frick yeah. It is a bit difficult writing from Sebastian's view but I'm trying my best! I fear he is not sexual enough in this chapter. I promise I'll live up to the M rating soon! Thank you all so much for favoriting or alerting this story and favoriting me as an author. It means a lot! I lovelovelove reviews and am so grateful y'all like the story so far! Kurtbastian just writes itself, I swear. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! xoxo Chelsea**

Sebastian loved to surf. It was the most freeing, beautiful, and rewarding thing he knew how to do. It was that moment: that huge wave that took him halfway down the beach. Warm wind rushed in his face, his hair was slicked back with ocean water, and he could feel his muscles straining a bit. He grinned into the wind, despite his usual aloof expression. It was the best feeling in the world. He felt no weight on him, no troubles, no problems, no anger, and no irritation. He was completely and incredibly free.

He finally paddled into shore with the knowledge that if he didn't go socialize with the adults and the two boys his dad might go apeshit. It was part of his valiant and unattainable effort to teach Sebastian manners. They had just arrived not two hours ago and the rest of the group was inside being shown around the Smythe's summer home. Sebastian had no desire to be in the house, or with the Hummels, or do anything besides surf at this moment. The second the cab had pulled up at the house, Sebastian had raced into the huge Florida home, grabbed his board, and raced out the back door and onto the hot sand. He was home.

The tall Smythe boy walked up to the house slowly, prolonging his time on the beach. He tried to cheer himself up with the fact that he'd be literally living on the beach for the next two weeks. It sort of worked.

He strolled up the deck steps, leaning his board on the side of the house and then stepping under the outdoor shower. He stood under the cold water for a few moments, washing out his hair and ridding himself of the sand that clung to his chest and legs. He turned quickly, hearing a movement.

Hummel stood there, his face tinting a bit red, and opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Sebastian suggested in a mocking tone. He took out a towel to shake through his hair, watching Kurt the whole time.

"I-I wasn't watching you," Kurt assured him, though his voice was shaky. "Your mom sent me to find you. She figured you'd be out here."

"Tell her I'll be a few minutes, yeah?" he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the deck and just sitting there for a moment. He wanted to stay out here just a bit longer. He wanted to smell the salt air and watch the clear sky and just relax.

"I'm not your messenger," Kurt huffed, stomping his foot like a child would. Sebastian chuckled.

"I can't ask a favor of the pervert I just caught staring at me in the shower?"

"I wasn't staring! And you have _a bathing suit_ on, I'm not a pervert!"

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes. Kurt's whiny feminine voice was really disturbing his moment of peace.

"Think you can shut up for a second? You're interrupting my one moment of relaxation since we started this fun little adventure." His tone was dripping in sarcasm.

Kurt looked in between Sebastian and the peaceful ocean, shrugging. Maybe he appreciated the calmness of the beach, too. Not likely. The kid loved loud obnoxious things. Exhibit A: Rachel Berry.

But for once, Hummel shut up. For a bit.

"You surf?"

Sebastian nodded and looked up at Kurt, who was making his way toward the surf board.

"Yepp. That's my baby. Annabelle," he said, standing up and walking to where Kurt was running his hand down the board.

"Annabelle?"

"My sister's full name."

Kurt nodded and looked almost longingly at the board and then back to the ocean.

"I've never surfed," he said and shrugged, looking back at Sebastian and jumping when he found him closer than he expected. The taller boy chuckled.

"But I figure it can't be that hard if you do it," Kurt tacked on, smirking at Sebastian's slight glare.

"You have no idea, Hummel. Those waves would break your fragile little body in half," he said, gesturing to the monstrous waves in front of them both.

"Teach me."

Sebastian didn't smirk for once. He only stared at Kurt with an expression that was half shocked and half impressed. The kid never turned down a challenge. He was about to instantly refuse, but thought on it first. Sure, it would annoy Kurt if he said no. But then again, if he said yes he could spend more time on the beach without his parents nagging him to be social with the Hummels. And it would be hilarious to see Kurt fall again and again.

"Fine," he agreed and picked up his board. He strutted down to the beach, Kurt following close behind and stripping off all his layers as he went so he was just in his bathing suit. Sebastian smiled at all the clothes Kurt had left behind him; his jacket, sweater, shirt, undershirt, shorts, socks, and shoes were scattered all across the beach. So many layers, Jesus. He let his eyes roam over Kurt for a moment, along his surprisingly muscular stomach and chest. Huh.

"Still shopping at women's stores, Fancy?" he asked once Kurt had caught up.

"Still shopping on Craigslist?"

"At least I wear boy's clothes."

"Just teach me how to surf, Smythe."

Sebastian shrugged and put the board flat on the sand.

"Get on," he ordered.

"Sebastian I know that you're very very dense, but the ocean is over _there_," Kurt said, pointing to the waves crashing on the beach.

"Easy there, Kurtsie. Let's get your training wheels on first," Sebastian smirked, his tone as patronizing as he could possibly make it. "Get. On."

Kurt frowned at the nickname, but eventually did as Sebastian said. He stepped onto the board, facing front, his feet shoulder length apart.

"Oh no, Hummel. On your stomach," the tall boy ordered. He decided that he liked ordering Kurt around. It was sufficiently amusing and he liked that Kurt seemed to be doing what he said for once.

Kurt groaned and then obeyed, getting down on the board and laying flat on his stomach.

"Okay so this is when you paddle. It's how you get to the wave in the first place. As skinny and fragile as your arms look, it might just be possible for you to catch a decent wave." Kurt nodded, ignoring the jab at his arms and just focused on what Sebastian was teaching him. Wow, he was serious about this surfing thing. Or he was just stubborn because Sebastian said he couldn't do it. Either way, he was insanely focused. Sebastian was maybe the tiniest bit impressed.

"Now when you approach a wave and start to ride it, you're going to have to quickly jump to the standing position," he said, demonstrating the position. Kurt mimicked it, jumping up quickly and facing sideways with his arms stretched out on either side of him. "Yeah. Good."

Kurt beamed a bit, and then tried to hide his smile. Sebastian caught it.

For the next hour, Sebastian made Kurt go from the paddling motion and then jump up to stand. He yelled like a drill sergeant, much to Kurt's annoyance. Sebastian, however, was thoroughly amused. He would yell _'JUMP!'_ and Kurt would jump! It was like a dream come true-the pale boy was following orders! He was being a whiny bitch about it, but still. Kurt was breathing hard now from jumping up and down and up and down. He was getting quite the work out as Sebastian lounged beside him in a beach chair he'd gotten half way through the lesson. Why should he strain himself? Kurt was the one who needed to learn.

It probably looked odd. Sebastian was yelling at Kurt, Kurt was swearing and whining, while still jumping up and down on the board. Again and again and again. But Hummel was determined and wouldn't quit no matter how many insults Sebastian threw his way. Maybe he had found one redeeming quality in Ladyboy.

After Kurt had gotten tired of jumping, and Sebastian had gotten tired of hearing Kurt complain, he finally deemed Kurt ready to try out his lesson in the ocean. Hummel most likely wouldn't be able to actually catch a wave, but he was determined to try and Sebastian was tired of the whining.

Kurt paddled out on the board and Sebastian waded into the water behind him. Wave after wave came, none of which Kurt made a movement to paddle toward.

"Come on, Kurt! Don't be a pussy," Sebastian scoffed, pushing the board forward himself and frowning when Kurt practically clawed at him.

"No! I'll go when I'm ready!" Kurt practically screeched and Sebastian backed away from the board with his hands up, as if in surrender. A few more waves came, Kurt still not moving from his spot.

Then, a nice medium sized wave came. A baby wave to Sebastian, but Kurt started to paddle toward it.

The pale boy had a determined look on his face, paddling toward the wave as fast as he possibly could. Sebastian saw him turn around, catching the start of the wave and paddling furiously. He moved his feet to start standing. He began to stand, a gleeful look on his face, the wind flowing through his hair and a grin breaking out over his face. And then…Kurt Hummel tumbled face first into the water as the wave crashed above him and the board flung out from under him.

Sebastian laughed until his stomach hurt. Oh god, that was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. His face! Kurt's face when he realized he was going down! Oh man, this day just got a whole lot better.

Kurt bobbed up in the water, disappointment and irritation flashing across his face when he realized that Sebastian was laughing.

"Your…face! Oh my..Oh my god, your face!" Sebastian chortled breathlessly, his eyes watering. Kurt huffed, swimming towards shore with the board still attached to his ankle. The smaller boy said nothing and stomped up to the beach. Not even a quick comeback. Kurt had given up. Well, shit.

"Kurt! Kurt, come on!" Sebastian yelled, swimming after him. He was still chuckling a bit when he reached shore and walked in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, I was kidding!" he said, grabbing the other boy's arm so he would stop. A snarky smile was still plastered on his face, but he wouldn't let Hummel give up now.

"I'm done, Sebastian. I can't fucking do this," Kurt huffed with his arms crossed over his chest, frustrated.

"Okay so you looked stupid when you fell. Big deal!" Sebastian argued, still chuckling at the memory. Kurt frowned and started to walk away again. Jesus, he was such a baby sometimes.

"Kurt stop. You can do it! People fall all the time!" he said. It was true. Falling just made that moment when you caught a wave better.

"Even you?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"Well no, not me. I'm perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a bit now.

"Just try again, okay? Don't be a pussy and quit now." Sebastian didn't know why he wanted Kurt to try again. He was invested in this too now, he guessed. An hour was a lot to spend on someone he didn't even particularly like. "Don't make this a waste of my time."

After a moment, Kurt nodded.

"One more time!" Sebastian hollered at Kurt, who had fallen again. It was starting to get dark now. Sebastian's feet were purple and pruned from being in the water so long. Fucking Hummel couldn't catch a damn wave by now. But he would. They were both determined now, and both were way too stubborn to give up.

Kurt groaned, bitched, and whined. But he got back on the board. He waited for smaller waves again, scrutinizing every wave that approached. Finally, he found one that he deemed acceptable. He paddled, for maybe the hundredth time, towards the wave.

Sebastian found himself almost praying that this wave would be the one. How he got from demeaning Kurt to cheering him on, he wasn't quite sure. He was still insulting him of course, but it was only to push him and help him along. Like _Get back on the fucking board, Hummel_ and _You aren't going to give up now, are you?_ and _You look like a young lesbian_. Okay so the last one wasn't particularly helpful, but it made _him_ feel better.

He watched Kurt turn again and brace himself for the wave. He paddled fiercely in front of it, catching it and moving his feet to stand. His face was so determined, so focused, and oh my god he was standing. Hummel fucking did it! He was riding a wave! Sebastian cheered, despite himself as Kurt rode the wave out and then fell into the ocean once it subsided.

Hummel's face was legendary. Sebastian knew that expression well. When you rode your first wave, you were on top of the world. No one could stop you. You could do anything.

Kurt popped out of the water, a grin breaking across his whole face.

"I did it!" he squealed, pumping his fists in the air and then awkwardly swimming over to Sebastian who, strangely, was wearing the same grin Kurt was. He was excited, so what.

"Fuck yeah, you did it Hummel!" Sebastian cheered, holding up his hand for a high-five and laughing when Kurt had to jump to reach it. Both boys were chuckling now, the victory of the moment overtaking them. Fuck, this might have been as exhilarating for Sebastian as it was for Kurt.

"Now all you need is a bikini and we can enter you in the girl's surfing competition this weekend," Sebastian said, insulting Kurt just for good measure. But the short boy didn't care. He just stuck his tongue out at him and started making his way to the shore, grin still plastered on his face.

The boys bickered all the way up to the house, debating over whether it was Sebastian's teaching or Kurt's skill that attributed to his success. But it was light and playful and not harsh at all. It was just banter, really_. I'm getting along with Hummel,_ Sebastian thought, but he let it go. He was in a good mood.

They walked into the house, soaking wet and still laughing. They would throw insults at each other every now and then, telling the other to fuck off or shut the hell up but neither of them would leave the other's company. They had the shared experience now of Kurt's first wave and neither wanted to come down from the high of victory. The constant tension was gone, for now at least. They were almost…_friends_ if one would dare to think that. Sebastian didn't.

The parents watched their kids-joking, laughing, bickering, smiling- and wondered what the hell had happened to their kids after just a few hours on the beach. They didn't know what had happened, but they predicted it was a turning point. And they were right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihihi sorry for the late update! I really appreciate all your favorites and alerts but I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS, SWEETHEARTS. I hope you like this chapter, it goes a little fast. And it's short but I figured you all deserved an update.I just lovelovelove Kurtbastian and Sebastian is getting a bit sweeter. Enjoy this chapter. Ooh and sneak peek: Next chapter the Blaine of it all gets brought up! xoxo Chelsea (And more reviews would be greatly appreciated, concrit or no!)**

Sebastian sauntered downstairs, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his shirt nowhere to be found. He had practically no shame, anyhow. The Hummels had already gotten used to him walking around shirtless or just in his boxers. He'd usually just wink at Kurt, who would scoff, and then he would continue walking around in his undergarments.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, pouring Cheerios into it and then milk. He leaned against the counter and munched on his breakfast, nodding to Kurt when he walked in.

"Hey," he murmured, his mouth full of cereal.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge and taking out some frozen waffles. Sebastian simply shrugged.

His tone was light, though. They had become sort of (dare he say it) _friends_. It had only been two days since the wave incident, and they had actually spent some time together. More surfing lessons mostly. During the day, at family events, barely a word was said between them. But at night, in the midst of the waves and successes and the ocean air, they were friendly. Teasing, but friendly. Sebastian was finding that he didn't actually mind Pretty Boy's company all that much.

Sebastian put his bowl in the sink and Kurt placed two waffles in the toaster.

"Hey…wanna go to the movies?"

Sebastian froze and tilted his head to the side at Kurt's suggestion.

"You asking me on a date, Hummel?" Sebastian asked, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes- a signature mannerism.

"_No,_ no I am not. But the parents are going out to dinner, and Finn and Anna are having a movie night here so I doubt you want to stick around for that."

Sebastian copied Kurt's eye roll. Finn and Anna were in puppy love. It was, frankly, gross. Sebastian did not approve. They had to deal with it for the past three days- the hearts in their eyes, the conversations in Finn's room until midnight, the cuddling on the couch. It was sickening. Anna refused to tell Sebastian that they were dating, even if they were. Sebastian had caught them in the same bed together. Fully clothed in their pajamas, but he'd still thrown Anna over his shoulder and carried her back to her own room. He definitely did not want to be home to see them practically eyefucking each other.

"What movie?"

Kurt looked surprised. It could be because Sebastian had ceased to really tease him or because he had not refused, but he still looked shocked. Kurt hesitated and then spoke.

"Titanic 3D."

"You are _so_ gay," Sebastian snorted.

"Once again, Bas, you're gay too."

Sebastian blanches at the nickname. It was affectionate, almost, the way Kurt had said it. He liked it.

"Fine, fine. I'll go see Titanic 3D with you. But be aware that I will be pointing out the mediocre acting and historical inaccuracies the entire time."

"Fair enough."

So that is how Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel ended up in a practically deserted movie theater in Florida, bickering over the size of popcorn.

"There is _no_ way we need a large," Kurt muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you _know_ how many calories that is?"

"Hummel, you probably weigh about ninety pounds. You could stand to put a few pounds on that skinny girl body of yours."

They got the large. After bickering for maybe twenty minutes, they had calmed down and come to a compromise. Over popcorn. The woman handed them their food, a friendly and almost tender look in her eye.

"It's so nice to see young couples around here," she said with a nice smile, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Oh no, we're not-"

"Oh, gross. We're-"

"_Gross?_

"Not what I-"

"Shut up, Smythe!"

"Fuck off, Hummel."

The woman's smile had dropped by this point and she slowly started to back away from the counter. Their bickering tended to do that to people. Sebastian just scoffed and started to walk away from the conversation, leaving Hummel behind. Then, he hears Kurt running up behind him.

"Gross?"

Kurt said it in a small voice. It sounded insecure and hurt and sad. Well, fuck. Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Kurt, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean what I said, I just blurted it out," Sebastian tried to explain. He knew he fucked up. It was worse that he actually cared that he had. Fuck fuck fuck.

"So…you don't think I'm gross?"

"No, Kurt. I don't think you're gross." Sebastian smirked. Quite the opposite, if he was going to admit it to himself. Kurt did his fair share of walking around without his shirt off, too. Not that Seb really minded. At all.

Kurt smiled at that, his good mood back. Sebastian felt relieved. And then he cursed himself for feeling relieved. This was _Hummel_ here.

They walked into the movie theater. Kurt insisted on the very back row and Sebastian followed. They sat down as the previews came to a close and the dramatic music of Titanic 3D began.

"We almost missed it," Kurt hissed, leaning over so Sebastian could hear his continuous whining. Dear God, he whined a lot. Why had he agreed to this again?

"Hummel?"

Kurt looked over, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Kurt huffed at that and turned to the screen, munching on some popcorn. Sebastian shifted in his seat and turned his eyes to the screen as well. To be honest, he hated this movie. Boy and girl fall in love. Happy happy happy. Then they die. Oops, spoiler alert. He fell asleep momentarily, woke up for a bit, then fell asleep again.

When he woke up again, they were almost drowned. Jack was pleading with her and Rose was promising that she'd never let go. Then, of course, the bitch let go. She could have easily made more room on the floating door. Seriously, they could have both lived.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, who is sniffling. He had tears running down his face.

"Oh my God," Sebastian whispered, chuckling softly. He leaned in, his lips at Kurt's ear.

"Are you crying?" he whispered, smiling in the dark of the theater.

"_No_," Kurt hissed, wiping his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, sitting back in his seat.

"Calm down, it's cute."

They are finally home and Kurt and Sebastian are hopping out of the car.

"I don't know why I thought that movie would be any less horrible in 3D," Sebastian commented, locking the door to the car.

Kurt doesn't reply. Hummel was sick of all his comments, he was sure. But could he help it that the movie was cliché and cheesy and generally stupid?

"Okay, so maybe I'm not much of a romantic," he said and shrugged.

"How you ever got a boyfriend is a mystery to me," Kurt replied, walking up the driveway.

"Trust me, Hummel. I may not be a romantic but I have _plenty _of other skills," he said and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt ignored him. He was already used to Sebastian's not-so-subtle sexual comments.

They both reach the front steps, standing in front of them for just a moment.

"Is this where you give me a flirty kiss on the cheek and say you had just a lovely time?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"Not a date, 'Bastian." There it was- the fond nickname again. He liked his name coming out of Kurt's mouth. Especially when he said it in a nice way.

_Why _was he thinking about this?

"Fine. I'll do it."

Sebastian leaned down and placed a short sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt's shocked look and widened eyes mirrored Sebastian's own expression.

Okay, _why_ the fuck did he do _that_?

He just looked at the place where he kissed as Kurt brought his hand to his cheek. Sebastian's lips were tingling and this moment seemed to be dragging on for hours.

"I had a _lovely_ time, Fancyboy," he said finally, his signature smirk crawling onto his face. Kurt frowns immediately and rolls his eyes for maybe the thousandth time today.

"Shut up, 'Bastian."

"Not a chance, Kurt."

They both smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all you lovely readers! Oh my gosh, the influx of reviews had me practically jumping up and down. I love you guys so much and your reviews and suggestions make me so happy. This chapter happened in one sitting. I was practically murdering my keyboard. RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT. It was meant to be a transition chapter, but I got some fluffy Kurtbastian in there too and Bastian is thinking about his feelings…and needs ;) Enjoy! I love you all you wonderful little readers, you are amazing and your reviews make me so happy! xoxo Chelsea **

The next morning, Sebastian is out surfing before anyone else is even up. It's not the best time for waves, but it's nice just to be outside and float on the board for a little bit. It gave him time to think about everything. About the Hummels, and Kurt, and Finn, and Anna, and _FinnandAnna_, and how he actually wasn't miserable. He had expected much less of this vacation.

He walked into shore with his board and leaned it against the deck. His muscles were straining a bit from the stress of the sport, and he stretched his arms over his head. He saw Kurt in the window, eating his breakfast, and immediately smiled. Once he realized he was smiling, he transformed it into a smirk. Better. Kurt had his eyes focused on Sebastian, who waved and made an inappropriate thrusting gesture, to which Kurt responded by rolling his eyes.

Seb laughed. He rinsed off and walked into the house, his chest bare and just in his bathing suit.

"Sup Pretty Girl," Sebastian greeted and hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Sebastian, I am not a girl."

"If the tampon fits…"

Kurt shot him a glare, but Sebastian could see the smile creeping up on the corners of the pale boy's mouth. This is how it went with them- pushing and pulling, giving and taking, bickering and laughing. They had an obscure rhythm, but one that Sebastian was learning to be okay with.

Sebastian turned to the living room, seeing Anna and Finn on the couch cuddling up to one another. Sebastian made a sort of gagging noise and Kurt snorted.

"Gross," Sebastian commented, getting back on his feet and walking towards the lovesick puppies.

"'Bastian! Bas, what are you doing?" Kurt called after him, finally just scoffing and letting Sebastian do whatever it is he was going to do as he walked out of Kurt's earshot. Kurt had learned to pick his battles. Smart boy.

"Hey lovebirds," Sebastian said as a greeting, sitting down on the couch right between them. He purposely untangled their arms from each other, and nudged Anna gently to the other side of the couch. "So, what's going on guys?"

Anna shot a death glare at him. Her eyes were daggers, but Sebastian only chuckled. Frankly, he had wanted to get in their faces from the beginning of this trip. He didn't like the way Finn looked at Anna, and he didn't like how Anna giggled at everything he said, and he didn't like how they were always sneaking off together. She was his baby sister and this was _not _okay.

"So, Finn," he started, turning to the seemingly confused boy. He was always confused. "When are you planning on getting your eyes off my sister's chest?"

"_Sebastian!_"

Finn's face was turning a bit red, not used to confrontation. He almost felt bad for the brute. Almost. However, Sebastian would not let up.

"Or, hey, isn't it a little rude to fuck someone in their parent's home?"

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

Anna was almost screaming at this point, her face red with rage and her eyes tearing up from embarrassment or rage or some other strong emotion.

"Listen, dumbass, I am sick of seeing your puppy love right in front of me and-"

"_**I HATE YOU!**_"

Anna jumped up from the couch, a tear running down her face. Before Finn could come up with some excuse or retort, Sebastian followed her out of the room, yelling "ANNA!" after her. Kurt had come out to see what the yelling was about and possibly to defend his brother, but Sebastian pushed past him before he could get a word out.

"Anna! Anna get back here! Everything I said was fucking true and you know it!" he yells, grabbing her arm and stopping her in front of the staircase in the foyer before she could retreat up to her room. "I. Don't. Like. Him."

She sniffled for a bit, composing herself, until she could calmly speak again. But once she started to speak, her words were full of rage and sadness and hurt.

"This is not about Finn and you _know _it, Sebastian!"she cried, angrily wiping a trail of tears off her face. "This is about your need to ruin anything happy that happens to someone else! _Why_ do you have to make everyone as miserable as you?"

Ouch. That hurt. That hurt badly.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asked, his voice soft and vulnerable in a way that it rarely ever was.

Anna took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say. The anger seemed to have evaporated now that she had seen that she'd effectively wounded him. She was just sad now, which was worse.

"_Why, Seb?_ Why do you have to push people until they break?" she asked, her voice cracking on the last word.

The guilt seeped into the bottom of his stomach, and the shame of having his own sister think so low of him. Family was all that he had, really. The only people who knew what he could be like and still stuck around. He had his playthings and his distant friends and his rare close friend that ended up leaving him anyhow. Anna was one of the only people he trusted, who he could count on, who loved him because he was him. This fucking hurt.

"Anna," he murmured, his voice pleading. "Anna, I'm not…I don't want to make you miserable." He sighed and tried to find the right words. Feelings. Fuck. He was never good with them. "You're my baby sister. And I want to protect you. I never want to see you get hurt especially by some stupid boy."

"And humiliating me in front of Finn and making him practically piss himself is supposed to be your sick idea of protecting me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly raised an eyebrow at him. Wow. They really were related.

"No. But it was supposed to, I guess, scare him off?"

"That would make me miserable."

"Then, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Sebastian was a man of impulse. He just did things and rarely ever cared about the consequences. He told people off, played more pranks than he could even remember, and generally treated most people like shit. He saw Anna cry, though, and that sucked. That was a consequence he could not deal with.

"I love you, Annabelle. I don't want to see you sad, okay? I'm sorry."

She would forgive him. She was a wonderful person that way. Better than he was. Sure enough, she reached out for a hug and he gladly accepted. The words _as miserable as you_ still echoed in his head and he pulled her into his chest and pressed a kiss into her hair.

They may have been obviously related-same eyes, same mannerisms, and same smile. Anna was so much better than he was though. She was sweet and compassionate and forgiving and wonderful.

"Finn's lucky. He better watch his back."

Anna shot a half-hearted glare at him and then chuckled slightly. He smiled back and laughed back.

They were okay. They always were.

(x)

"Sebby loves his sister."

Kurt Hummel strolled onto the beach, leaving his sandals on the deck and walked down to where Sebastian was laying on his back in the sand. Sebastian would come out here often just when the sun was setting to collect his thoughts, which was very necessary today. Kurt had interrupted this peaceful serene moment and his deep thoughts. He wasn't as annoyed as he should have been.

"Shut it, Fancy."

Kurt just chuckled at that, and at the fond emphasis Sebastian had put on the nickname.

"Anna and Finn are inside on their little Mini Date inside and you aren't even ruining it," Kurt said and put a hand over his heart, feigning shock.

"I said 'shut up'," Sebastian replied. Kurt sat down next to him and rested his forearms on his knees. Sebastian glanced up at the smaller boy, his eyes locking with Kurt's bright green eyes. If he was honest with himself, Kurt was pretty fucking attractive. How had he never noticed those eyes before?

"Anna seems happy," Kurt added on, earning a slight smile from the tall boy. "Finn told me about your little fight and then make-up session." Sebastian scoffed.

"Calm down, it's cute," Kurt said and smirked, repeating a line that Sebastian had said just yesterday.

"You're the emotional one. Not me, Hummel," he said, looking up at the pink and orange sky. Gorgeous. He loved the beach.

"Aww, is Sebby Webby embawassed?" Kurt cooed, leaning down to pinch his cheek. Sebastian whined something about personal space and swatted his hand away.

"Personal space? You kissed me," Kurt reminded him.

"On the cheek! It was a joke!" Sebastian seemed to be denying it a little too hard, though. He had kissed Kurt on the cheek, but it was an impulse! Like practically every other one of his actions.

Kurt adjusted himself so he was lying on his back as well, his face tilted toward Sebastian's. He liked this-laying side by side in the sand and bickering lightly. It felt familiar.

"Sure it was. You wanted to kiss me!" Kurt argued, giggling at the silliness of the situation. Sebastian was laughing too, but fighting hard to keep a blush from creeping into his cheeks. _A blush._ Sebastian Symthe did not blush.

"I don't think your boyfriend would approve."

Kurt stiffened immediately and soon as Sebastian finished his sentence. Fuck.

"Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt didn't say anything though. He simply took a few deep breaths and tilted his head so that he was looking up at the sunset. Sebastian followed his gaze.

"Can I ask you what happened?" Sebastian asked, still keeping his gaze up at the sky. He was met with silence, and Sebastian thought Kurt might just not answer. He had every right to ignore Sebastian's request. They were just barely approaching the line of friends, and the last time Sebastian had brought up Blaine, a physical fight had almost ensued.

"He broke up with me," Kurt said finally. Sebastian felt relieved, and then felt stupid for feeling relieved. Did he really care if just was mad at him?

Yes.

_No._

He thought that was all he was going to get out of Kurt, but the other boy continued to talk.

"He said that our relationship wasn't what he wanted anymore. He said he was out of the honeymoon phase. He said that maybe we weren't meant to be," the pale boy said, his voice soft and vulnerable. "I wasn't what he wanted anymore, Bastian. And that was it, we were over. Just like that. Two years of love collapsed in two seconds."

That made Sebastian sad, actually. At one time, Sebastian would have relished in this moment. Blaine deciding he was too good for Kurt. He would have taken advantage of that. He didn't know why less than a week of knowing Kurt had changed that, but it had. He hated the way that Kurt looked depressed and he hated Blaine for making him look like that and he hated himself for caring.

"Well…Blaine's an idiot."

"What?"

Kurt actually looked puzzled. As if he hadn't heard Sebastian the first time.

"Did I stutter? I said Blaine's an idiot," Sebastian repeated, shrugging and turning his face to look at Kurt's. "He's fucking stupid to let something like that go. You guys were happy and...he's going to regret this in the long run."

Kurt seemed to think on that for a moment, pursing his lips and meeting Sebastian's gaze.

"Thanks, Bas," he said finally, a grin stretching across his face. "You're so sappy today."

"Shut up."

"You kissed my cheek."

"Shut up!"

(x)

Sebastian woke up from sleep, stretching his arms over his head and glancing at the clock. It was three AM. Damn it. He could never sleep through the night. After a few failed attempts at drifting back to sleep, he finally got up with a groan. He slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. He heard movement in the dark hallway, and smiled softly when he saw his mother in her robe walking toward them. It wasn't unusual for both of them to get up at the same time. Like mother like son.

"Hi Mama," he murmured like a child would. Kurt was right. He was being sappy today.

His mother walked over and kissed his forehead, and then proceeded to pour a glass of water for both of them. Sebastian hopped up on the counter and accepted the glass, sipping it and keeping an eye on his mother.

"You have something on your mind," Sebastian stated, his voice raspy and low from his recent sleep. He knew when Annette Symthe was thinking on something. Her lips were pursed, her eyes were questioning, and she had seemed to start a sentence over and over again and then closed her mouth.

"You seem happy," she said finally, a small smile on her face. Her smile was one that both Sebastian and Anna had inherited, as well as her playful smirk.

He thought on what she had said. He wasn't miserable. He wasn't sad or lonely or angry. These emotions he knew very very well and he hadn't been feeling them for a while now, strangely. He was calm and serene and happy, actually. He didn't know exactly why since this was supposed to be the most miserable week of his life, but it was turning out better than he'd thought.

"I am-"

"It's that boy, isn't it?" his mom interrupted.

Sebastian made a face that was part shock, part outrage, and part confusion. That boy? _Kurt?_

"No. No, Mama. You have it all wrong," Sebastian spit out, shaking his head. She had it _all_ wrong. He and Kurt bickered all the time. Sure, Sebastian had thought about fucking him against a wall a couple of times but…_Oh God_, did he just admit that to himself?

"We don't like each other," he argued, frowning at his mother's knowing smirk.

"But you spend so much time, and you went on a little date-"

"It wasn't a date!"

His mom just continued to smirk at him. Was it that annoying when he did it? Probably.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, ignoring his mother's slight chuckle at his childish pout.

"Goodnight, Sebby," she murmured as he stomped away and up the stairs.

How dare she! _Kurt?_ That girly excuse for a gay man was nothing to him. Sure, they talked now and joked now and Sebastian maybe thought that he was hot when he was angry and…Fuck. He had to stop letting these dangerous trains of thought get the better of him.

He stomped to his room, passing the guest room where Kurt was sleeping. Only, he wasn't sleeping. He was hunched over the desk table, shirtless, scribbling something in a journal. Of course he would have a journal. Sebastian was about to interrupt him or tease him about his little diary, but his eyes were glued to the muscles on Kurt's back. The surprisingly strong muscles of his shoulder blades and his back, his right arm rippling with the pressure he was putting into the pen. Whatever he was writing, he was pretty damn enthralled in it. Sebastian shook his head and told himself how creepy he was being.

He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower, jerking off like he always did. He moaned as quietly as he could, little whimpers spilling out of his mouth. And he was most definitely not thinking of the strong, pale boy staying in his home. No, definitely not.

**(Sneak peek: Next chapter features drunk!Kurt)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at me cranking out chapters like it's my job! Oh my god everyone wants to see drunk!Kurt :) I hope I did him justice, our little Kurtsie does not know how to hold his liquor. And for the sake of this story, Kurt's never been clubbing before so the Scandals canon never happened. I love all of you sosososmuch and I appreciate every one of your reviews! I am grateful for all my readers especially when there are so many amazing Kurtbastian fics out there, thank you all for following/reading mine. I tried to get this update out as soon as possible, and it's quite a bit longer than usual. Enjoy this chapter and drunk!Kurt and maybe a little jealous!Sebastian. ;) xoxo Chelsea**

Sebastian combed through his hair one last time, the gel in his hair starting to take hold. He had on a long-sleeved striped polo shirt, the collar popped, and the sleeves rolled up. His hair was perfectly gelled up and his jeans were just tight enough as he shamelessly checked himself out in the mirror. He was looking pretty good, if he did say so himself.

He was going clubbing at _Rumors_- the local gay bar. He knew some of the locals, but all he really wanted to do tonight was grind on some guy and make out. Maybe he'd even get a handy out of it. He never slept with anyone down here, though. The bars were more crowded, dirtier, and a little creeper than back in Ohio where he knew practically every guy there. No, he'd keep his dick clean, thanks.

He strutted out of his room and down the hall. He couldn't help himself from peeking in Kurt's room just once. Ever since he'd seen him furiously scribbling down something, shirtless, he couldn't get the image out of his head. He wanted to know why he was writing at three in the morning, or why his Mama's words _'It's that boy, isn't it?_' were still echoing in his head. He shouldn't be thinking this way. Kurt irked him, and vice versa. They weren't friends. Just because Sebastian helped him surf and went to see a stupid movie with him didn't mean they could stand each other any more than they had in Ohio. Right?

He peeked in anyway though, and found Kurt reclining in a chair and reading _Vogue_. Of course. Kurt looked up then, as if feeling the tall boy's eyes on him, and raised an eyebrow. There were those striking green eyes again. Or maybe they were blue. He just knew they were bright and sort of oceanic.

"Creepy much?" Kurt commented, putting the magazine down. Sebastian watched Kurt's eyes roam over him, seemingly unimpressed.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his signature smirk gracing his face.

"Sleazy is the word that comes to mind," Kurt answered with a slight grimace. "_Where_ are you going?"

"Clubbing," Sebastian answered with a shrug.

Kurt grimaced and rolled his eyes as though that was _oh so_ below him. He'd probably never been clubbing in his entire life. Sebastian couldn't really imagine Kurt at a place like _Rumors_. He would probably bitch slap anyone who tried to dance with him. He chuckled out loud at the idea, earning a strange look from Hummel.

"Hey…you wanna come with?" he asked hesitantly. It would be amusing, for sure.

"Do I want to go clubbing _with you_?" Kurt asked, as though he couldn't think of anything he'd rather not do.

"Come on, Hummel. You're so uptight sometimes, I'm just trying to help you get that pole out of your ass," he defended and crossed his arms over his chest. "And I went to that stupid movie with you."

Kurt looked as though he was going to argue, and maybe defend Titanic, but he closed his mouth just as quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah," he said after a few moments. "Yeah, fine. Just let me get ready."

Sebastian groaned and resisted the urge to comment on how long it took for Kurt to make himself look like a drag queen. But then maybe he wouldn't come and if he was being honest with himself, Sebastian didn't want that. So he kept quiet.

"I'll be in the car," he called out and then jogged down the stairs.

He waved goodbye to Anna, who was perched in Finn's lap on the couch. Finn looked scared for a moment, like Sebastian would freak out or yell at him again, but Sebastian just smiled. Anna smiled back, and waved.

"See you guys," he said and grabbed his keys, throwing them in his pocket and walking out the door. He didn't realize he was still smiling as he walked down the driveway. He had a feeling in his stomach, a sort of bouncy feeling that made him feel like jumping around. Excitement? No, he always went clubbing; that was nothing new.

He hopped in the car and turned the keys to start it, waiting for Kurt to come out of the house. Why had he invited him again? Oh yeah, because he enjoyed his company. It was weird to think of that, because just a week okay he was convinced that no one could be more irritating than Kurt Hummel.

Kurt exited the house, finally, and Sebastian was surprised to see that Kurt was not wearing thousands of layers. He was dressed in a simple black v-neck t-shirt and tight dark wash jeans. It looked kind of manly and…_hot_. That is, until Kurt wrapped a flowery scarf around his neck.

"And here I thought you were starting to wear boy clothes," Sebastian commented As Kurt climbed into the passenger seat. Kurt just shrugged and flipped the scarf over his shoulder like a diva. Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes, backing out of the driveway.

"So…how exactly do you plan on getting us into a bar?" Kurt asked and Sebastian glanced at him.

"I know people," he said and shrugged, turning down the road.

"And how do you plan on getting us home?"

"I'm the designated drunk driver."

"Sebastian!"

He laughed.

"I'm joking! We'll get a cab, calm down," Sebastian said and smirked to himself. "Does that mean you plan on drinking?"

"Maybe," Kurt murmured. "I tend to…lose my inhibitions when I drink. So maybe not."

Sebastian laughed as though that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Kurt? Lose his inhibitions? He couldn't imagine that. The little princess was always so uptight. Kurt glared and he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again.

They drive in comfortable silence until they reach the club. Sebastian didn't feel the urge to fill the silence with conversation or sexual innuendos. It was a nice, mutual silence.

The parking lot was crowded once they got there, and it took almost ten minutes to get a spot. Kurt yelled at every car that stole a spot from them, and Sebastian just laughed in amusement. They finally parked and got out of the car, Sebastian locking the car and tucking his keys in his back pocket. He looked over and noticed Kurt's anxious expression, his gaze flickering about.

"There are so many people here," Kurt murmured, glancing at all the men around them.

"Lots of gay guys in this town," Sebastian said with a shrug. He waved at some of the locals that he knew from previous vacations. They approached the door and sure enough, to Kurt's obvious surprise, were immediately let in.

The club music was blaring, the dance floor completely full by now, with men grinding and making out all around them. The pink and green strobe lights were flashing and lighting both Kurt and Sebastian's faces. The smell of alcohol and sweat lingered in the air. Ah, it was oh so familiar. Sebastian felt someone grab onto his arm. It was Kurt, and he had an extremely overwhelmed expression on his face. Sebastian tried to remember his first time in a club, when he'd been that overwhelmed. He leaned down to put his lips right next to Kurt's ear.

"It's fine," he yelled over the music, tugging Kurt along. "I'll get you a drink." Kurt nodded feverishly.

Sebastian approached the bar and ordered them two Cokes with Captain Morgan, heavy on the alcohol. He turned around to hand Kurt one, and then saw that he already had a drink in his hand. And also, that there was a man leaning up against him. He had long dark hair and slight stubble, and he was leaning against the counter and trapping Kurt in between himself and the bar. Kurt looked uncomfortable, but flattered, and he was certainly enjoying his drink.

Sebastian frowned and took a sip of his own drink, watching to make sure the guy didn't try anything. There were some serious sleazes here sometimes, and Kurt was so naïve and he'd never been clubbing before. It was so easy to get taken advantage of here, and the guy looked quite a bit older. He took Kurt clubbing to have fun, not get permanently scarred by some handsy cradle snatcher. He watched as the man ordered Kurt another drink, which he took and quickly finished.

Someone Sebastian vaguely knew came and offered him a drink and he flirted for a bit. He tried to enjoy himself and forget about Kurt and some guy. This was his night to get out and flirt and dance and make out. Something was lingering in the back of his mind though and eventually, he was completely ignoring the man beside him. Where the hell was Kurt? Why wasn't he glued to his side like earlier? Why hadn't he come over here to complain about the creepy guy hitting on him?

Sebastian looked around until his eyes landed on Kurt and The Creep, as Sebastian fondly called him in his head. He was leading Kurt to the dance floor. The Creep positioned himself behind Kurt and started dancing pretty damn close. Kurt grinded into him, still sipping his drink. Sebastian leaned back against the bar, scowling more by the second. He gulped down his drink and continued to watch the dance floor. He glanced at Kurt more than once, and the _provocative_ way that Hummel was dancing. He _did_ lose his inhibitions when he was drunk. The Creep was grinding his hips into Kurt's ass, as close to dry-humping as they could get. His wandering hands had reached Kurt's jean waistband, and this was when Sebastian took his cue to interfere.

"Hey, easy there," Sebastian called out, ripping the guy away from Kurt by the back of his shirt. Kurt whined in annoyance, but continued to dance by himself. He was singing along and slurring his words and his eyes were drooping. He'd dropped his drink somewhere on the dance floor. He was absolutely wasted. Oh _God_.

The Creep glared at him and tried to get back to Kurt, but Sebastian pulled him away again.

"He's with me," Sebastian growled, shooting the most intimidating look he could and standing up straighter so he could look down on him. He shoved him, not hard, but just enough so the guy could tell he was being serious.

"If you come near him again I swear to God I'll kick your ass," he threatened, his eyes bright with anger. The Creep gave him a look, like he would maybe start a fight, but he eventually backed away and blended into the crowd.

He turned to Kurt again, who was dancing by himself and just grinding his hips into the air. Sebastian had really never seen Kurt dance before and it was pretty mesmerizing to watch. Maybe it was because Sebastian was a little tipsy, but Kurt looked pretty fucking sexy. Not that he noticed. He walked up behind Kurt, his lips at the other boy's ear.

"You're drunk," he murmured, his hands resting on Kurt's shoulders to try to keep him still. "And that guy was a creep."

"Daaaance wif me," Kurt whined, his eyes closed as he really got into the song. Sebastian wasn't sure if Kurt even knew The Creep had left, or if he really did want to dance with him, or just dance in general. He didn't care. He was letting go tonight.

Sebastian got behind Kurt and rested his hands on Kurt's hips, gripping them rather tightly. He pushed his hips into Kurt's backside, getting them into a rhythm. Kurt easily picked up the rhythm and continued to grind his ass into Sebastian's front. Sebastian made a small noise in the back of his throat and bent his knees lower. Kurt's eyes were closed as he rotated his hips and pushed his ass back against Sebastian again. He was good at this. Kurt bent down lower and stuck his ass out even more, rolling his hips down and slowing their rhythm. _Fuck_.

"You're such a lightweight," he breathed in Kurt's ear, his voice low and raspy. Kurt just laughed loudly at that, and then went tense and stopped moving. "Is everything okay?" Sebastian murmured in his ear, his hands tracing small circles on Kurt's hips.

"I'munna throw up," Kurt slurred, his hand going to his throat.

Sebastian swore under his breath and then grabbed Kurt's wrist to pull him toward the door. He needed to get him to fresh air.

He tugged Kurt outside and toward a trash can, which he quickly threw up in. Kurt was crying and his scarf was soiled and he was making these awful, pained noises. Sebastian had been there and he knew how much it sucked. He rubbed Kurt's back in circles and sighed when he starting puking again.

"Okay, you need to learn to hold your liquor," he said and sighed, running a hand through Kurt's hair. "Time to go, Hummel."

Sebastian was still a bit dizzy from the club lights and his drinks and the _intimate_ dancing with his trashed companion. He had needed a breather more than he'd realized.

Kurt finally stopped puking, and Sebastian helped him stand straight. He discarded of the ruined scarf on the parking lot ground, and ignored Kurt's drunken protests to keep it.

"Believe me, you do not want to be reminded of this night," he assured him and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He quickly called the cab service, all the while holding Kurt's weight up. He heard Kurt mumbling "…'Bastian" and he hung up the phone.

"What Kurt?" he asked, though by now he should have known better than to try to interpret what a drunk person said.

"Yew dance good," Kurt slurred and Sebastian chuckled.

"Thanks babe, but it's doubtful that you'll even remember how I dance in the morning." Kurt murmured something incomprehensible and then shut up for a little bit.

The cab arrived and Sebastian dragged Kurt over to it, supporting most of his weight. He helped the pale boy into the car and then slid in himself. Kurt's eyes were closed and he almost looked like he was going to be sick again. Sebastian sighed and started to rub Kurt's back again, giving the cab driver directions to his house.

Sebastian ran a hand through Kurt's hair, because that seemed to calm him, and tried to determine if Kurt would be sick again so he could tilt his head out the window. Such a lightweight.

Kurt continued to mumble incoherent phrases and slur Sebastian's name every so often. This night was supposed to be fun. Technically, Sebastian could have pushed Kurt into the cab and made Kurt go home alone, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the purely pathetic way Kurt looked, or all The Creeps who could hit on him, or maybe it was the guilt that Sebastian had for even thinking of leaving Kurt. Or maybe it was the alcohol thinking for him.

"Almost home," he assured Kurt. "We're going to have to sneak in."

The cab arrived at the house, and Sebastian opened the door for Kurt and helped him out. He paid the guy, watched him back out of the driveway, and then practically dragged Kurt around the house and to the back door. Fuck, Kurt was heavy after a while. It also didn't help that he was trying to get Sebastian's attention, but his mumbling could not be understood.

"Come on, Hummel," Sebastian muttered and opened the back door, helping him inside and up the stairs as quietly as he could. He dragged Kurt into the guest room and laid him down on his side.

"If you're going to get sick again, run to the bathroom, alright?" Sebastian said, and Kurt nodded and curled into himself. Sebastian threw Kurt's pajamas on his bed and filled a glass with tap water from the bathroom.

"Here," he said and handed the water to Kurt, which he took gratefully. "You are going to have a killer hangover in the morning."

"Bas?" Kurt murmured, putting the glass down on the bedside table.

"Hmm?"

"W-why are yew being so nice to me?" Kurt slurred, his bright ocean eyes focusing on Sebastian.

He stuttered, not sure how to respond to that. He hadn't really thought of it that way. Kurt was sick and he needed help. Was Kurt really that surprised that he was acting human? Maybe.

"Because we're friends," Sebastian explained simply, pursing his lips.

"But you hate me."

"Untrue."

Kurt smiled at that, his eyes a bit droopy.

"I like you too, Bas," he murmured and smiled, chuckling to himself. "You…you shuld walk around wif your shirt off more."

Sebastian laughed and scratched the back of his neck, knowing that Kurt would never have said that completely sober. He'd have to remind him what he'd said tomorrow.

"You should too, Hummel," Sebastian said with a smirk. "You also shouldn't drink so much."

Kurt waved him off and made a sound of disapproval. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed, curling into a ball.

"Night Fancy," Sebastian said with a chuckle, ruffling Kurt's hair. He watched Kurt for a minute, waiting until he was sure Kurt wouldn't puke or start mumbling drunkenly again. Then he closed the door softly behind him and made his way back to his room.

(x)

Sebastian stripped off his clothes and laid down in his bed. He'd wash the grime and sweat of the club off him in the morning. This certainly was not his regular experience with clubbing. He usually got off, or at least made out with some stranger for a little bit. He'd only been there for around an hour or two, and only danced with one person. Kurt. He thought back on it, his memory a bit fuzzy from the alcohol. He remembered it was hot, though. He didn't know what to do with that. Kurt probably wouldn't even remember anyway.

And…they were friends. If the way Sebastian had dragged Kurt home was an indicator. Sebastian never did that for anyone. If you were stupid enough to get wrecked, you'd have to get yourself home. Kurt didn't know the area, though, and there were those predatory guys who were checking him out. He had no doubt that The Creep would have loved to take a drunken Kurt back to his place.

He heard a knock on the door and then Anna walked in, her brown wavy hair sticking up from the top of her head and a long red McKinley shirt hanging to her knees.

"You know the point of knocking is that you wait for someone to respond," Sebastian murmured, sitting up and turning the light on. Anna smiled softly and walked to sit on the end of the bed. "Please tell me that shirt isn't Finn's."

Anna just shrugged and bit her lip, earning a groan from Sebastian.

"I heard you sneak in," she explained, shrugging.

"Well it's hard to sneak in when you have to carry someone else."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Sebastian elaborated.

"I took Kurt to _Rumors_," he explained. "He got completely trashed. I practically carried him up the stairs."

Anna had a little smirk on her face, that infuriating one that came with the Smythe family. She chuckled to herself, shooting Sebastian a mischievous look.

"What?"

"You took Kurt to a bar."

"Yes."

"A _gay_ bar."

"Your point?" Sebastian muttered, not liking the bright, amused look in Anna's eyes.

"You like him," she said, giggling as though this was thoroughly amusing to her.

"We're…friends," Sebastian explained, frowning at her expression. "If that."

"Oh please," Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, another signature mannerism of the Smythe siblings. "You don't even treat your friends like you treat Kurt. Name one Warbler you would carry home drunk."

He couldn't.

"I've seen your little surfing sessions and your smile when you guys get back from hanging out. Come on, Seb. You said you hated the kid less than a week ago, but whenever Kurt talks it's like you hang on every word. And you're all smiley all the time now, it's weird," Anna explained, smiling wider as Sebastian's frown grew deeper.

"You're insane," he concluded, raising an eyebrow at her. "What? I can't be nice to someone?"

"No. _You_ can't. You're nice to me, and anyone's pants you want to get into."

Sebastian scoffed. Okay, so maybe he didn't have that many friends. It was only because people were idiots! And he had very little patience for idiots.

"Once again, you're insane," he repeated, rolling his eyes. He pulled the covers over himself. "Go to bed, Annabelle."

"Sure thing,_ loverboy_," she sing-songed, getting up from the bed and smirking at him still.

"You belong in an asylum! You need to be put on medication!" he called out, hearing her laugh as she closed his door. He ignored the fact that she was possibly headed back to Finn's room. That was not something he wanted to think about. He didn't want to think about what she'd said either. He didn't like Kurt in that way. Sure, he liked teaching him how to surf and he thought Kurt was funny but that's what friends did. And they were friends now.

Yeah. They were friends.

Good.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, in a cloud of denial. He felt nothing but friendship toward Kurt Hummel.

(x)

_He dreamed about dancing though. A slower dance, a waltz maybe, that turned into just swaying. It was fuzzy around the edges; he didn't know where he was. He was in a suit though, and the music was slow and peaceful. He could hear the piano ring out, and he knew he was happy. It was peaceful- the setting. There were other people around them, spinning with bright colors and dresses and suits. He was dressed in a suit himself. He looked around, surveying the ballroom. It was fancy and expensive looking. Then, he could feel strong arms around his neck, pulling him forward. He smiled to himself and looked down, and was met with a pair of bright oceanic eyes. _

(x)

**Anna ships Kurtbastian ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit short, I apologize. It's mostly Seb's inner thoughts and a prelude to the next chapter. There will be more dialogue between our two boys next chapter, I promise! I know I usually update sooner, but I've been so so busy! Thank you to all my lovely readers again, I love you all. Reviews are greatly appreciated and may or may not cause me to dance around my room :) I promise next chapter will be longer and more drama filled and angst!Sebastian might make an appearance ;) Enjoy the filler chapter, happy!Seb, and Seb's forbidden thoughts! Xoxo Chelsea**

"Morning sunshine," Sebastian greeted in the most obnoxious voice he possibly could. He leaned down, his face dangerously close to a sleeping Kurt. Well, formerly sleeping. Kurt groaned and woke up slowly, his blue eyes flickering before they opened completely.

Sebastian had woken up like Kurt was waking up now- confused and slow. Then, all of last night had flooded back in. How they danced so close, and it was hot, and Sebastian ended up carrying Kurt home. He should be grossed out or annoyed or something. He found that he was pleased. He was happy that he'd taken Kurt out, and he hadn't even gotten any. This was a new development.

Kurt squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through the guest room windows. There were those eyes again. The bright blue and sometimes green and sometimes gray eyes. They had been bright blue when Kurt had rode the wave and succeeded. They had been blue-gray when he was drunk and giggly. They seemed to be a deep green when he stared at Sebastian, with blue brimming along the edges of his iris. Like they were right now. He didn't know if he could stop looking at those eyes.

He wanted to say something. But what would he say? _Kurt, did you know you have beautiful eyes?_ or _Last night I thought about you before I went to sleep._ No, that was ridiculous. Sebastian couldn't even admit that stuff to himself, let alone tell Kurt Hummel. Sure, Kurt was his friend now, but that didn't mean he was about to go spilling his deepest thoughts to him. Especially if his deepest thoughts were now about Kurt.

"I want to die," Kurt groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Sebastian laughed and tried to pull the covers away, ignoring Kurt's protests. He hopped onto the bed, straddling Kurt's form over the blanket, and trying to rip the covers from over Kurt's head.

"Geroff!" mumbled Kurt from underneath the blankets, trying to push Sebastian off. He just laughed again though, and finally succeeded in pulling the covers from over Kurt's head.

The pale boy looked out at him from under the covers, his eyes rimmed with red and his face paler than usual.

"Hello," Sebastian breathed, realizing just now that he was _straddling_ Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt answered, his eyes wide but his mouth still curled into a frown.

"Hungover?"

"Yes."

Sebastian lingered over Kurt just a moment longer, as if waiting for him to say or do something, but Kurt just laid there with the same hungover, irritated expression he had on ten minutes ago. Sebastian swung a leg back over Kurt and got off the bed.

"Breakfast time," he reminded Kurt, raising an eyebrow when Kurt shook his head. "Come on. Please? _FinnandAnna_ have hearts in their eyes every second of the fucking day and I really do not feel like being the third wheel at the moment. Would you really put me through that?"

Even in his sleepy and pained state, Kurt smiled at that. He seemed to like that Sebastian wanted to spend time with him now, and had no trouble admitting it. They were-

"So you actually meant it when you said we were friends," Kurt commented. _He remembered last night_.

"Of course I did, you idiot," Sebastian said fondly and ruffled Kurt's hair, laughing at his pout.

Sebastian was preoccupied, though. Did Kurt remember when they'd danced? He must have. He was much more wasted by the end of the night, and he'd remembered the friends thing. Did he remember how hot it was? Did he remember the beads of sweat on Sebastian's forehead or his half-hard dick grinding up against him? His body was a traitor, sometimes.

"Well since you're _begging_ me-"

"I don't beg, Hummel."

"You'll beg for me."

Sebastian froze, his eyes on Kurt who was now sitting up in his bed. Did that sound vaguely _sexual? _No, he must have been imagining things. Hummel was never one for verbal banter, the sexual kind anyway.

Kurt stood up suddenly, only in an undershirt and boxers. Sebastian couldn't help his eyes from roaming over Kurt quickly. Not only did Kurt notice, but he seemed to enjoy it. He smirked slightly and walked out of the room, his hips moving in an unmistakable rhythm.

"Tease," Sebastian muttered under his breath and followed him out the door.

They clomped down the stairs to breakfast, Sebastian shirtless and just in fleece pants and Kurt in his undershirt and boxers. Kurt was clearly tired and worn out, and they both looked slightly haggard and messy. Sebastian didn't want to think about what this would look like to an outside observer. Especially Anna, who was perched on a stool in the kitchen.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal like always; ignoring Anna's prominently raised eyebrows. Kurt just got himself a bagel, throwing some petty insult Sebastian's way. He just laughed fondly. Anna's eyebrows rose higher, and she leaned over to whisper something in Finn's ear. Sebastian ignored her and set his cereal on the table. He reached into the cabinet above the toaster, and pulled out a tiny bottle of Tylenol.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and put a hand on the small of his back, putting the medicine in his hand. Kurt nodded a silent thank you and went to fill up a glass of water. Anna was almost bursting with whatever opinion she had concocted in her head.

Sebastian turned to look at her and slip her off, to which Anna only stuck her tongue out and mouthed _'You like him'_. Finn chuckled and raised his eyebrows akin to Anna. Sebastian flipped them both off. What was or wasn't going on with him and Kurt was none of their business.

Kurt took his bagel out of the toaster and began to chew it slowly, aware of the obvious tension. Sebastian didn't even realize it was practically silent; he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"So there's a nice family dinner tonight," Anna said, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts. "You know, suits and dresses and heels and lobster and champagne."

Kurt clapped his hands together, clearly excited.

"A bit eager, are we Gay Face?" Sebastian comments, but he is smiling. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and ignored the jab.

"Bastian, I have not worn an honest to God suit in ages. Yes, I am eager."

(x)

Sebastian checked himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie, smoothing down his black suit. His parents had a few nights like this-when they would go all out. Candlelit dinner and all that jazz. The Hummel were invited too, of course, and Sebastian found that he was actually okay with that. Kurt would be good company, and he was sure they'd both get some jabs at Finn and Anna throughout the night. He gelled back his hair one more time and pursed his lips at the mirror, finally deeming himself attractive enough for tonight. He slipped his leather shoes on and walked down the stairs to the foyer, smiling at his family.

Anna was dressed in a light purple dress, a few inches above the knee, with a dark purple ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her brown hair was curled and framed her face. His sister was beautiful. Which also means he'd have to fight her admirers away, but he didn't mind.

"You look pretty, Annabelle," he complimented, but she didn't hear it.

She was too busy staring lovingly at Finn, who was staring right back at her. Every once in a while, Finn would lean down and peck her cheek and then whisper in her ear. Anna would giggle and put a hand on Finn's chest, a small affectionate touch that she did often. Finn would grin at her laughter and then pull her closer by the small of her back. They were so wrapped up in each other.

Sebastian found that this did not make him want to gag or punch Finn in the face. It made him happy for his sister, since she was obviously happy.

His parents were caught up in each other as well, as were Burt and Carole. Normally, this would make Sebastian feel isolated and a bit sick to his stomach with all the cheesiness. Instead, he found this loving atmosphere calming. His family was happy, his friends were happy, and he was happy.

He heard faint footsteps on the stairs and turned. There were those fucking _eyes_. And those eyes were attached to that body and that body was _Kurt_. Kurt walked down the steps with complete confidence, his excitement shining in his eyes. His black suit fit him perfectly, though it seemed that Kurt couldn't resist putting a bright gold tie on with a **K** embroidered at the bottom. His jacket was unbuttoned as of now, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He saw Sebastian and a smile lit up his face. A thought immediately popped into his head, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. It was clear now.

_Fuck, I want him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darling readers! This is quite the chapter I promise, to make up for my last short one! It's the longest one I've ever written at 4,800+ words (I know that isn't a lot for some people, but it is for me!) Sebby is finally coming to term with his feelings and there may or may not be a plot twist near the end ;) Oh and Sebastian says fuck a lot. Also, those of you Finchel fans asking about Rachel's wherabouts: In my head, Rachel and Finn have broken up and Rachel is happily pursuing her dream of Broadway by travelling to New York for the summer. But I promise she'll come back later in the fic! I love all of you so much for reviewing, they make my day! I appreciate you all for reading and any feedback, good or bad, is welcome! Thanks lovelies! xoxo Chelsea**

**(x)**

Sebastian adjusted his tie nervously, unsure of why he felt fidgety. Maybe it was his realization about the boy currently sitting next to him in the passenger seat of the rental car. He was supposed to be focusing on the road, supposed to be stopping at that last stop sign, supposed to be annoyed at the fact that he had to sacrifice his night out for a family dinner with the _Hummels_. He was definitely _not_ supposed to be having weird flutters in his stomach whenever Kurt's eyes met his or Kurt's hand accidently brushed his or Kurt licked his bottom lip. The last dinner they'd had, Kurt had almost attacked Sebastian for messing with him by bringing up Blaine. That was a week and a half ago. _That _was how it was supposed to be. They were enemies; they were always at each other's throats. Kurt was supposed to hate Sebastian with a burning passion, and vice versa. That was the norm. That was in Sebastian's comfort zone: the blatant bickering, the insults and petty jabs, the frequent glares. He was _not_ comfortable with this.

Something had changed gradually, though Sebastian had only clearly recognized it a couple of minutes ago when Kurt came down the stairs. Something had changed. Sebastian had helped Kurt ride that wave. Kurt had shared his love for the ocean and the peace and serenity of the beach. He had celebrated with the other boy, and helped him along in his surfing sessions. They had gone to that stupid movie and Sebastian had seen Kurt cry over fictional fucking characters. And he'd found it endearing. He had jerked off while picturing Kurt, for God's sakes. He danced with him so close at that club. Kurt's hips had grinded against his front, causing his pants to feel much tighter and his head much lighter even though he hadn't drank very much. How many times did he have a fleeting thought of fucking Kurt against a wall? Too many.

His family had noticed. Anna commented on his little smiles and his intent listening and his sudden lift in mood. His mother always had this little smirk on her face like she knew something Sebastian didn't. When Sebastian would bicker with Kurt, his father would wink at him sometimes, and Sebastian would pretend to ignore it. Even Burt and Carole, when they were around the two boys, sometimes threw each other a look.

And _Kurt_. Kurt who laughed at his criticisms of others and added his own opinions on their fashion sense. Kurt who didn't hesitate to snap at Sebastian, and threw his insults right back in his face. Kurt who thought Titanic was the most tragically romantic thing he'd ever seen. Kurt who wouldn't give up until he was victorious. Kurt who lost his inhibitions when he was drunk. Kurt who could dance better than anyone he'd ever seen. Kurt who had no idea how sexy he really was. Kurt who called him Bastian. Kurt who had those amazing ocean colored eyes. Kurt who he had a fucking _crush_ on.

God, that sounded pathetic.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're generally supposed to _stop_ at stop signs," Kurt muttered, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"There wasn't anyone at the intersection," he defended, comforted with the bickering. This was easy. Bickering he could do.

"What if some car sped up and ignored the stop sign too? What if you got us in an accident?"

"Then that would be unfortunate."

Kurt just huffed and leaned back in his seat, choosing to fix his hair in the mirror for the millionth time instead of arguing with Sebastian.

Sebastian would glance at Kurt every so often, and every time he was impressed with that he saw. A pale face with flawless skin, and eyes that could immediately grasp your attention and keep it there. A slight smile and a confident look always on his face, even if he didn't mean to. How had he never noticed it before? The men at the club had noticed how hot Kurt was, how attractive he always looked. He was especially irresistable now. And he was in a suit. Fuck it all.

Kurt glanced back and smirked, catching Sebastian watching him. He had to have some clue, right? To Anna and his mother, it seemed to be painfully obvious. Though, Kurt's smirk quickly turned into a frown when Sebastian stared at him a bit too long. So maybe not. Maybe Sebastian was crazy. He wasn't used to feeling insecure about men. His former conquests were easy, or only challenging for so long. He was generally kept around for sex, he'd never worried about if they actually _liked_ him or not.

"Bastian, _the road_."

"I know! Jesus."

He concentrated back on the road in front of him, slowing at a yellow light. He went to turn the music on and then paused, hearing a faint slurping sound. He glanced at Kurt and raised an eyebrow and Kurt smiled cheekily back. He looked up into his rearview mirror, spotting Anna and Finn where they were sitting in the back seat. Anna was practically in Finn's lap, and their faces were attached at the mouth.

"Hey! Control your fucking hormones!" Sebastian yelled, braking the car suddenly for emphasis. Anna was thrown off Finn and she groaned.

"No making out in this car! Jesus, wait until you get home at least."

Anna just glared at him from the back, and Finn looked sheepish as he shifted farther away from Anna. Sebastian could be intimidating. Kurt chuckled and looked over at Sebastian, winking. He winked back and laughed, stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

Sebastian turned the music up the rest of the ride. This, of course, led to much bickering between Kurt and Sebastian about the station. Eventually, Seb let Kurt listen to whatever the fuck Broadway musical station he wanted to and he was stuck listening to songs from A Chorus Line and Avenue Q the rest of the way. Okay, so Avenue Q was kind of funny.

A few minutes later, he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. His parents were probably already here at that one table at the back they always reserved. He got out of the car and shut the door, watching as Finn opened the door for his younger sister. Her lips were, regrettably, a bit red, her hair was messy and sticking up, and her dress was fairly wrinkled. Finn still looked sheepish, but Anna just stuck her tongue out at Sebastian and pecked Finn on the lips in rebellion. Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to suggest that Mom and Dad send you to a convent," he informed her, laughing as she flipped him off and walked arm in arm with Finn towards the restaurant. Sebastian walked around to the other side and saw Kurt still in the passenger seat, fixing his hair. Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side door.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to examine your hair all night?" he asked, leaning on the side of the door. Kurt ignored him, fixing his hair until he deemed it appropriate and stepped out of the car. Seb closed the door behind him, locking the car and then tossing the keys in his pocket.

He watched as Kurt's eyes searched the outside of the restaurant.

"This place is expensive?" he questioned and Sebastian nodded.

"It's pretty nice," he said and shrugged, beginning to walk across the parking lot and toward the door. He had been coming here since he was a kid. Years ago, his parents would dress up the Smythe siblings in their Sunday clothing usually reserved for Christmas and Easter, and they would come here. It usually ended in tears one way or another, either with Anna crying because Sebastian was bullying her or Sebastian crying because he hated the uncomfortable clothes and he didn't have his coloring books. He was an impatient child.

He got to the door and opened it for Kurt, letting him walk in inside. Kurt thanked him with a small smile, and stepped into the restaurant. The lights were dimmed, chandeliers hung on the ceilings, and all the tables were filled with nicely-dressed adults. There was a live band composed of a piano player, a violinist, and a cellist that was projecting soothing music throughout the restaurant. There was a slight warm breeze from a few windows that were open at the rear of the restaurant. It was familiar.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, his eyes wide. "This place is incredible."

Sebastian put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and led him to the back of the restaurant, where their table was. It was right next to the large glass window, looking out onto the ocean. It wasn't very dark, and the sun was only just beginning to drop behind the horizon. The top of the sky was a faint purple, while the bottom was still a deep yellow. It was beautiful, and Kurt seemed to think so too if the way he was gazing at it all was any indication. There was a patio out there they used during the day that jutted out over the ocean. Sebastian used to love passing the red ropes at the door and sneaking onto the deck at night to stand on the wood railings and breathe in the ocean air.

He got to their table and found that it wasn't their usual large table, but four smaller tables pushed together. All the couples were sitting across from each other, gazing into the other's eyes, a candle between each of them. They actually all looked like they were all on their own seperate dates. Every once in a while, Burt would lean in to whisper something in Carole's ear and she would giggle. His father would lean over and peck his mother's lips. Finn and Anna were holding hands across the table. Yes, this was definitely looking more like a triple date. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The table at the end was empty, but it was definitely a table for two. Kurt looked uncomfortable and Sebastian shrugged, a bit embarrassed for some reason. It wasn't like he _planned_ to be directly across from Kurt with romantic candlelight and not nearly enough space in between them. The universe just liked to fuck with him.

They sat down anyway, though, without saying a word. His mom had on that smirk, his father winked, and Anna raised her eyebrow. He wouldn't have beem surprised of they'd planned this actually. They were exactly the type to interfere and do that sort of thing (well, so was he but that was beside the point). He ignored his family.

He focused his attention back on Kurt, who was nervously picking at his fingernails. He looked even more adorable when he was nervous. Fuck, his mind had to shut up and let him talk to Kurt for five minutes without thinking something endearing or sexual. It was going to be a long night.

Sebastian picked up his glass and sipped his ice water, his gaze still on the silent Kurt.

"You okay?" he asked and Kurt nodded slwoly. He looked like he was going to speak, but decided against it and closed his mouth. Then, after a moment, he decided to speak.

"I feel out of place," Kurt admitted softly, biting on his lower lip. Sebastian watched Kurt's tongue dart out to wet his lower lip for a moment, before he snapped out of it and answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kurt sighed.

"I mean, this isn't really my kind of place. In Ohio, the fanciest place I've ever been is Breadstix. I feel like I don't belong in this rich little world, like people know I'm not a part of this lifestyle and they're judging me for it. Like I'm not good enough for all this fancy stuff," he murmured, shaking his head. "Sorry, that's stupid."

"No it's not," Sebastian replied, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Kurt's hand that was casually draped across the table. "But…no one's judging you. You deserve all this stuff Kurt, it's just a nice night out. Relax, okay?" He said it fondly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I mean, it's not like you can tell from the outside what your finiancial status is. To anyone else, you look like a handsome guy in a suit that should be enjoying his night out." Kurt blushed and then smiled, mirroring Sebastian's grin.

"O-oh. Thanks," said Kurt, biting his lower lip again.

_Stop that, Hummel._

Sebastian hadn't even realized he was staring until the waitress came over and he blinked and looked away. How long had he been immersed in thoughts of Kurt and his lower lip and his whispering voice? Too long. Menus are handed to them and Sebastian took them, thanking the waitress and ordering his drink. Kurt did the same. Sebastian was about to fondly mock his drink order (a _Shirley Temple_) when Kurt stood up.

"Excuse me," Kurt said, smoothing down his suit jacket and pushing his chair back.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, frowning. Was he leaving? Was he really not enjoying this that much? It hadn't even been fifteen minutes. What had he done? He couldn't be that uncomfortable, could he?

Kurt gave him a strange look.

"Bathroom," he explained, furrowing his eyebrows. Sebastian sighed inwardly.

_Calm the fuck down Sebastian._

Kurt left the table and walked across the restaurant to the restrooms. Sebastian unable to take his eyes off the other boy. Then, Sebastian noticed a head turn behind Kurt. A slightly older man was watching Kurt, smirking a bit to himself and watching him as he retreated to the bathroom.

Sebastian frowned and glared at the man, but he was too busy leering. God, what was it with older guys and Kurt? Seriously, Kurt had some fucked up admirers. He sighed and took another sip of his water, trying to ignore The Creep #2 and stay calm. Kurt came back out from the bathroom, though, and the man's eyes were already on him. Sebastian almost growled.

Kurt sat down and tilted his head to the side, silently asking about Sebastian's angry expression.

"Did you know you attract older guys, Kurt?" he asked, and Kurt's expression just got more confused.

"That guy is checking you out," Sebastian elaborated, nodding over to The Creep #2. Kurt turned slowly, and made eye contact with him. The Creep #2 chuckled and winked, and Sebastian groaned. Kurt would have to tone down his attractiveness if he didn't want Sebastian to kick this guy's ass. Seriously, he was eyefucking Kurt like there was no tomorrow and that was _not_ okay.

"He's looking at _you_, Bastian," Kurt said, confidently, without a hint of doubt. Sebastian made a face.

"_Trust_ me, Kurt. He's practically undressing you with his eyes right now," Sebastian assured him, frowning when the fucker wouldn't stop leering.

"Sebastian. That does not happen to me. Guys leer at _you_," Kurt said, an infuriatingly calm and unaffected look on his face. "He's staring at you."

Sebastian's jaw almost dropped. Kurt seriously didn't know how attractive he was. Even as some creepy (albeit attractive) guy was staring straight at him, he didn't get it. He was _mesmerizing_ and yet he couldn't even believe that some cradle robber found him hot.

"You really don't know how sexy you are, do you?" Sebastian blurted, not thinking. Impulsive. It was his tragic flaw.

Kurt blushed and bit his lip, not meeting Sebastian's eyes. God, he was fucking adorable. That wasn't fair. Sebastian figured he'd already done the damage, so why not go on?

"I'm serious, Kurt. You're incredibly sexy and good-looking and attractive," he rambled, letting his words just spill over. "Do you know how many guys at the club were looking at you like they wanted to get in your pants? So many. And I'm actually surprised there's only one guy here that's checking you out. I don't think you notice, but most gay guys you meet tend to be infatuated with you."

Add Sebastian to that list. Also, add him to the list of people that just put two feet in his mouth.

Kurt just blushed even deeper, the redness spreading to his ears and down his chest. He met Sebastian's eyes, his own bright blue eyes soft and happy.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, his voice a bit raspy. Well, that was sexy. "Though I fear you've exaggerated a bit."

"Nope," Sebastian said and shrugged, and they left it at that. He tore his eyes away from Kurt again (which was becoming increasingly difficult) and turned to the waitress to order his dinner. Kurt followed suit, as did the rest of the table.

Sebastian's father stood up for a moment, and everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"Here's to new friends," said, raising his glass of white wine. "And a kick-ass year in Congress next year."

The table held their drinks up, whooping and hollering, and clinked them together. The conversation started between everyone then; the triple dates were over. Burt and his father jokingly discussed politics, his mother and Carole were laughing with Anna about something high school related, and Finn began describing some sports game in detail to Kurt., who managed to look bored and amused at the same time. They were easily the loudest people in the entire restaurant, but Sebastian didn't care. He liked being loud and boisterous and happy with his family. The Hummel-Smythe clan was pretty damn cool, actually. They weren't being stuffy old stuck-up rich people who talked small talk and bragged about the successes of their kids. The Hummels were a good influence on his family.

Down the table, Burt and his father had seemed to have given up on political talk and were now arm wrestling across the table. Finn was cheering on Burt, and Anna was cheering on their father. His mother rolled her eyes and looked over at Sebastian, winking, as the two men struggled to get the other's hand down. Finn started yelling motivational speeches his father, who eventually won, and Sebastian realized that this was actually fun. Everyone was so immersed in conversation and laughter that barely anyone noticed when the food got there. When it did, everyone was rushing to chew in order to take part in the lively debate about who was the better looking family.

Sebastian stood up and stripped his jacket off slowly like a model to prove his point, laughing when Anna pretended to model as well. They posed for the family and his parents snapped pictures, laughing when everyone else in the restaurant looked at them like they were insane. Kurt and Finn booed them and Sebastian laughed and threw his jacket over Kurt's head. The parents were tipsy and giggling about stupid things, like the fact that the soft classical music in here sucked and they should really go see a Bruce Spingsteen concert sometime (which led to a drunken story about his mother's first Bruce Springsteen concert).

In all the years the Smythes had been coming here, he didn't think they'd ever been so disrespectful in a restaurant like this. They'd always been quiet and polite and laughed softly at the right moments. But this was much more fun. He wasn't sure if they'd be allowed back any time soon, but for now this was awesome. He'd never had so much fun in a stuffy place like this.

After all the food had been either eaten (or flicked at Anna by Sebastian and Kurt who started a war) the Hummel-Smythe clan was tired out. The parents were much more than just tipsy now, and Sebastian or Finn was definitely going to need to drive their car home. Finn had switched seats with Sebastian so he could actually be next to Anna instead of across from her, and he was rubbing her back gently as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sebastian looked over at Kurt beside him, who had a grin stretched across his face, his tie loosened, and his hair a bit messed up (not that Sebastian was going to tell him that). The wait staff was clearly not thrilled that they were still there, but the Smythes had been coming here for years so they weren't going to throw them out just yet, even after two and a half hours.

He leaned over to get Kurt's attention, his voice a bit low and his lips at Kurt's ear.

"Still feel out of place?" he asked and Kurt smiled a bit wider and shook his head. Sebastian glanced at the door to the patio, still blocked off by the red rope. He smirked.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Sebastian said, standing up and putting a hand on Kurt's arm.

"Show me what?" he asked, his face skeptical.

"Something cool!" he promised, pushing his chair in and beckoning Kurt to follow. "Come with me. I promise I'm not leading you into a crack house."

"Hey, Rachel Berry did that one time, so I don't put it past people."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt looked at him for a few moments, a slow smile spreading across his face. Then, he followed. Sebastian stepped over the red velvet rope and opened the door to the patio, stepping outside.

"Should we be out here, Bastian?" Kurt asked, meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well I mean, no. But they don't care," Sebastian assured him, smiling when Kurt stepped over the rope as well and joined him on the patio.

Sebastian walked further out onto the porch, the warm wind blowing in his face. The sun was just about to disappear beneath the horizon, setting the whole sky in an orange and pink glow. The smell of the ocean rushed through his senses as he leaned over the railing, resting his forearms on the wood. Kurt walked up to stand next to him, mimicking his movement and resting his forearms on the railing as well.

"Who'd have thought we'd both be here like this," Kurt murmured, almost inaudibly. Sebastian nodded. It was very strange, actually, to be like this with Kurt. He didn't really know how his emotions had changed so suddenly, but they had. Somewhere in between Ohio and Florida, they had become friends and Sebastian had (dare he say it?) fallen for Kurt. He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, sighing softly.

"You know what you are, Kurt?" he asked as Kurt tilted his head to the side. "You're a slippery slope. I…I hated you so much. You were probably at the top of my list for least favorite people. I loved to mess with you or make you angry or make you upset."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, a frown on his face. Sebastian continued.

"Now, it sort of sucks when you're upset. And then, you know, we're friends and I think that's okay. We'll just go to movies and continue to bicker and laugh and help each other out. That's it. Then, we're at the club and fuck can you dance. And the sexiest thing is that you don't even realize how fucking sexy you are."

Kurt blushed again, but Sebastian pushed on. He'd already started this. Now or never.

"Then I think that that's it, that's how far this is going to go. I think you're hot and that's it, I can suppress my wanting to touch you all the time and be around you all the time and I'll keep to myself and everything will be normal. But no, you have to keep being all _you _and it's all your fucking fault and now…" He trailed off, not even sure himself of the point he was making or if Kurt could even understand his rambling.

He wasn't usually like this. He was smooth and confident and nothing bothered him. Now all of a sudden he was nervous? What the fuck? It was all Kurt's fault for making him like this. He had to go and be all irresistible and change Sebastian's mind and make him see Kurt in a completely new way. That wasn't fair. He looked over at Kurt, whose expression he couldn't quite read.

"Kurt," he murmured, his heart beating out of his chest. He stepped a bit closer and put a hand on the other boy's cheek. Those stunning blue eyes looked up at him, the emotions on his face changing so fast that Sebastian couldn't even identify one. "_Kurt"._

And then his lips were on Kurt's. It was soft at first, just a sweet peck and a sliding of lips. Kurt barely budged, tensing up and letting Sebastian kiss him. Sebastian cupped Kurt's face in his hands and brought him closer, and Kurt responded by resting his hands on Sebastian's hips.

It was overwhelming. Everything was tingling and Sebastian's heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. He gently parted Kurt's lips with his tongue and Kurt willingly let him in, responding to the ever deepening kiss. Sebastian kissed with pure technical skill, his tongue wrapping around Kurt's and stroking the inside of his mouth. Sebastian let out a rough moan from the back of his throat, and Kurt responded with his own quiet whimper. Kurt pulled Sebastian's body in close to his own, their bodies pressed flush against one another. God, he'd wanted to do this since the club, when Kurt's body was all he could fucking think about. He didn't disappoint. Kurt was so hot and his lips were amazing and he was just so freaking desirable Sebastian didn't know how to react anymore, so he gave in.

He felt something vibrate against his leg, and smiled against Kurt's lips when he realized that it was Kurt's phone. Sebastian tore his mouth away, only to begin kissing down Kurt's jaw and neck. He could feel Kurt reaching for his phone, and he shook his head.

"No," he breathed, sucking lightly on Kurt's neck and kissing his way over to Kurt's ear. "Leave it."

He nibbled on Kurt's ear, earning a gasp from the boy. He smirked and kissed just below it, nuzzling into his neck. Kurt pulled away, breathlessly trying to explain something Sebastian couldn't understand.

"Kurt, I just kissed you for the first time on a fucking patio over the ocean at sunset. You can't pick up your cell phone," Sebastian argued breathlessly and ducked in for another kiss. Kurt pushed him away though, shaking his head.

"It's Blaine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! I'm so so sorry this took so long, I have a gigantic history project due and I'm currently working my ass off on that so I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging so long. This chapter is med-length for me but veryveryvery significant. Poor Sebby and his feelings. Thank you so much for reading and as always reviews are always appreciated and more than likely make me super happy so that's good XD I love you guys for reading and I do track the kurtbastian tag on Tumblr and I love the fandom so much. My Tumblr is **here** if anyone is interested or wants to leave me a message there. Thanks! xoxo Chelsea **

"_It's Blaine."_

Sebastian froze, every conflicting emotion buzzing around inside him. His lips were still a bright red, and he could still taste Kurt on his tongue. He had finally done it. He had confessed his feelings (albeit in a rather complicated way, but still). He had kissed Kurt and his first thought was _There's no way he doesn't feel the same_. It was way too hot to be nothing. But now he wasn't so sure.

"A…are you going to pick it up?" Sebastian asked breathlessly, his tone a bit defensive. Well, how could it not be? Sebastian had just kissed him as passionately as he could and Kurt was going to take a call from his ex-boyfriend? Fuck that.

"Well I was _going _to," Kurt answered, equally defensive. "Just because you decide I'm the flavor of the week, I'm supposed to ignore a call?"

That stung. Actually, this whole fucking thing hurt way too much. This was what he had been trying to avoid. Cruel rejection sat in the pit of his stomach, and his frown only deepened.

"Flavor of the week? Were you listening, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, his tone much softer and more vulnerable. Fuck.

Kurt stammered, his defenses coming down as he attempted to find words. Sebastian wouldn't stick around though. He wasn't going to face any more embarrassment. He spared a glance to both families inside, who were getting their things and paying the bill.

"It looks like we're leaving," Sebastian muttered, an utterly defeated look on his face. Kurt looked vaguely apologetic, but he ignored it. It only made this whole situation that much more embarrassing. Fuck, what was he thinking?

"'Bas," Kurt murmured and reached out to touch him. Sebastian ripped his arm away as if the touch burned him. He couldn't even look at Kurt right now without feeling like someone had stabbed him deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Call Blaine," he muttered bitterly, turning away from the other boy. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Then he walked away, with maybe the tiniest scrap of his pride still intact. This was why he never did this. It hurt too much. He had laid _everything _on the line. Well, his pride and his ego. But to Sebastian, that was everything. He'd never done that before. Ever. Then again, no one had ever refused a second kiss from him either. Fuck.

He stormed past his relatives, ignoring the questions and concerned looks thrown his way.

"I'll be in the car," he calls out angrily behind him, practically ripping his suit jacket from Anna's hands and throwing it over his shoulders. His family was worried, he knew. But if they would just butt the fuck out until he could collect himself for five minutes; that would be better. Even Burt, Carole, and Finn looked concerned too, which was nice he supposed. He didn't want to think about that right now though. He didn't want to think about anything especially _him_. Maybe he'd go clubbing tonight and get wrecked. That sounded nice.

Sebastian stormed through the parking lot, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt. Despite himself, he was replaying the entire thing over and over in his head. Kurt's firm push on his chest, which he could still feel slightly; his angry and then pitying tone; the pitiful look on his face. He hated all of it. He hated Kurt and his stupid clothes and his stupid hair and his stupid ex-boyfriend and his stupid smirk and his stupid lips and his stupid words. He hated all of it. He. Hated. Kurt.

He tried to unlock the driver's side, but the key just wouldn't fit in today.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian muttered out loud, angrily trying to put the key in the lock again. He gave up when that didn't work, swearing under his breath, and tried to unlock it with the button on his keys; But of course that didn't work either.

"_Fuck_!" Sebastian yelled, pounding his forearms into the side of the car. He took a deep breath, his forehead up against the cool metal of the driver's side window.

_Get a grip, Seb. Calm the fuck down._

Sebastian took a few more deep breaths, counting down from ten like he'd had to do in anger management classes when he was younger. He used to fight kids a lot. In sports, mostly. He played basketball when he was in middle school. The ref would make a bad call and he'd scream at him and get up in the guy's face. His parents, and even some teachers who noticed it, started to get worried that he was bipolar. He wasn't; he just had a lot of pent up anger. So his parents sent him to anger management classes, which he'd fought tooth and nail not to go to. It didn't work. He went. And even now, he hated to admit that it had helped a lot. His counselor had taught him that when he was angry, he should take a few deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth; nice and calming and slow. And then, he had to count down from ten very slowly until he felt the anger evaporate away, like he was doing now. It was a technique he'd used in junior high from time to time; not in high school (he'd gotten control of his anger by that time). This was the first time he'd done it in four years.

Once he'd calmed down, he got into the car and closed the door. He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror for a moment. He didn't like the way he looked. He looked angry and frustrated and embarrassed and _sad_. This was not Sebastian Smythe. Anyone could tell you that.

He heard the back door open and Anna got in with Finn, sliding into the back seat without a word. She simply leaned forward and squeezed Sebastian's shoulder, not bringing anything up or giving any other kind of indicator that she knew he was upset. The side of his mouth tugged up in a sad excuse for a smile, but a smile none the less. Anna always knew what to do. And at this moment, it was to keep quiet and let Sebastian cool down.

He heard the door open beside him, and braced himself for Kurt's presence beside him. Even the smell of Kurt in the car made him feel a tiny bit more heartbroken. God, when did he start recognizing Kurt's smell? He trained his eyes straight in front of him, refusing to look at Kurt and those fucking ocean eyes.

Sebastian took a few more deep breaths, and then backed out of the driveway. It was eerily silent. Even Anna was quiet. He didn't know if Anna knew what had happened, but all of them could feel the obvious tension stretching between the two in the front seat. Sebastian, as if against his will, spared Kurt a glance. He was leaning on his arm, eyes cast out the window. Sebastian looked away and focused on the road again, trying not to feel that pull to be closer to Kurt that seemed to happen whenever he was around. Kurt breathed out softly, halfway between a groan and a sigh. The knife in Sebastian's stomach twisted even harder.

The ride home was much longer than the ride there. There was no music, no playful banter, no light arguing, no _FinnandAnna_ making out in the backseat, no surprised laughter. There was only deafening silence and the feeling that Sebastian was becoming more embarrassed by the second. Being rejected was one thing, but having to be in the presence of that person for the next thirty minutes was torture.

Sebastian tried once again not to think about it.

That failed.

Every short breath Kurt took, every sigh he let out, every shift of his body, reminded Sebastian of how it felt to be kissing him. It felt wonderful. It felt like he was being shocked with electricity, and he still sort of felt the after-buzz. Had Kurt felt that too? Had he felt the desire that Sebastian had felt to get _closerfasterharder_? Evidently not.

Finally (_finally!_) they arrived home. Finn and Anna practically sprinted out of the car as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Anna grabbed Finn's hand as they ran up to the house, Anna shooting Sebastian one last concerned look. He ignored that.

Kurt didn't move for a few moments. He just sat there, immersed in his thoughts, staring out the window.

"We're here," Sebastian murmured, as if Kurt didn't already know. The other boy turned to him, a conflicting expression on his face. Sebastian didn't know if Kurt was offended or sad or uncomfortable. He was too difficult to read.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth, as though ready to say something. Sebastian braced himself. Eventually, though, Kurt closed his mouth and then just muttered "Yeah" back. He waited for a moment more, hesitating, and then got out of the car. Sebastian shut off the car and then waited a few moments until Kurt was in the house before following.

Once he was inside, Sebastian made a beeline for his room. He sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door close. This was bad. Now everything in his summer home reminded him of Kurt. His surf board, a discarded movie ticket, and even some of Kurt's clothes lying on the floor from when he had changed in Sebastian's room. Either he had to get over this kid or burn anything Kurt had ever touched.

He felt like punching something again. He felt like punching a hole through his wall or kicking down his door or throwing a bunch of shit out the window. He can't remember the last time he'd felt so angry. His specialty was hiding his emotions. He'd never really dealt with them; he just pushed them down until they were no longer relevant or he exploded. He was exploding.

Fuck, what had his anger counselor taught him to do? His deep breaths weren't working, and neither was counting down from ten. He would just picture Kurt and the apologetic look on his face and get hurt and then angrier. He needed something else, somewhere to channel his anger.

Fuck. What were some of the techniques?

_An unsent letter._

Right, he could do that. It was something to focus on and get his thoughts out. He scavenged his room until he found a few blank pieces of paper and a pen and sat down at his desk. He hunched over the piece of paper, letting out a breath and starting to scribble.

You bastard,

Fuck you Kurt.

Kurt…

He groaned and scribbled his first few words out, finally settling on "Dear Kurt."

_Dear Kurt,_

_You're never going to see this so I don't know why I'm second guessing myself every time I write down a word. I really fucking I kind of liked you, Kurt. Well, no. I really really liked you. _Still do like you?_And you fucking rejected me. You pushed me away and I think that kind of sucked more than anything. You said we were friends. And I know that doesn't directly translate into anything, but let's face it, I'm attractive. I know you're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you. So, when the kiss felt like that, I was kind of confused. It was an amazing kiss. Seriously. I get around quite a bit, but I've never been a big fan of kissing. It's always a bit too intimate and too personal and it can be gross depending on the person (trust me). I might be a bigger fan of it now. I mean, the kiss was hot. You were there. But you pushed me away. And if the kiss felt for you like it did for me, like I could rip your clothes off right then and there, then the problem isn't if you think I'm hot. The problem must be that I disgust you or something. Cause I know you think I'm hot, I've seen those looks down at the beach when you think I'm not looking. So it's not that. It must be that you can't stand me so much that your disgust for me overshadows the physical thing. I don't know what I did to make you not like me so deeply, but it must have worked. And that makes me fucking pissed. I really don't know what to do from here. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything, I just want something. A kiss back would've been nice. Some sign that I didn't just kiss you against your will would have been better. Because now I'm kind of worrying that you're super uncomfortable. Fuck, I didn't mean for it to be like this at all. I just wanted to kiss you so I did. I guess I'll just do what I always do best now. I'll insult you and be a bitch and ignore you until you can't remember why you even agreed to be friends with me in the first place. Okay. That's it. I hate you._

_Sebastian_

Sebastian read over the letter once, deciding it sounded especially sappy and pathetic and sad. He groaned and crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. None of this was okay. He had no idea where to go from here. He'd fucked up.

Sebastian eventually got up from the desk and stripped down into his boxers. He stretched his arms over his head, still feeling the pain of rejection pushing down on his chest. He could ignore that until it went away, right?

He sat down on his bed, no longer angry enough to punch a wall or anything. He really had to control his impulses. He sighed to himself and then got under the covers of his bed, not even bothering to turn off the light. He made an artificial night under his covers and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know when exactly he fell asleep, but he knew that when he did he still felt that awful empty feeling in his chest.

(x)

Slowly, he is woken by a knock on the door. A few knocks actually, all in succession. Sebastian blinked, trying to remember where he was and how he got here. He had a few peaceful moments of pure ignorance, before it all came rushing back. That painful feeling rushed back into him at the memory of Kurt's rejection and his recent heartbreak. Heartbreak and Sebastian Smythe. Two concepts that should be completely foreign but now filled him with dread.

The knocks came again and Sebastian groaned, finally murmuring a faint "Come in."

The door opened and Kurt stood there, completely vulnerable, in his boxers and Finn's McKinley football t-shirt. Sebastian blinked a few more times, waiting for the image of Kurt to come into clarity. He took in Kurt's bloodshot eyes, his mussed hair, and his slightly pink cheeks. Had he been crying? No.

Sebastian waited for his vision to come into focus, and then he raised a questioning eyebrow. Was Kurt here to rub it in? Would he want to take pity on him? Sebastian would rather stick needles in his eyes than have Kurt pity him. It was unimaginably embarrassing.

"Whaddya want?" Sebastian slurred, running a hand through his hair and reaching for the lamp even though it was already on. This whole thing was surreal.

"I had a nightmare," said Kurt.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Fuck.

"Tell me," Sebastian answered roughly, raising his head to meet Kurt's eyes. He was doing this against his inner voice, who was screaming at him not to get hurt again. Sebastian knew that it was logical to listen, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Kurt walked to the end of his bed, kneeling on the end of it and sitting back on his haunches. Sebastian sat up so he was level with Kurt, his body tingling with anticipation even though Kurt was a few feet away.

"I had a nightmare," Kurt started, biting his lower lip. Those lips. "I had a nightmare that I was being a complete douchebag. I dreamt that my ex-boyfriend called at the most inconvenient of times. And I was so overwhelmed that I pushed someone away from me. And then I lost his friendship and then I was miserable and then I wondered what I had to do to get him to forget about this whole thing and forgive me."

Kurt's voice had gone a bit raspy by the end of his speech, his throat closing up. Sebastian studied his face. His expression was of genuine sadness and worry. He was worried that Sebastian was holding a grudge.

"It's not like that Kurt," Sebastian sighed finally, shaking his head. "I can't forget. You're not…flavor of the week or anything. Nothing like that. Understand that."

Kurt nodded slowly and quickly wiped his eyes, his sadness clearly painted across his face.

"You're not," Sebastian asserted.

"I know."

"We're going back to Ohio in five days."

"I know."

Sebastian sighed again, not sure where to go from here. His anger from earlier had evaporated. The only thing left was confusion and sadness. He had millions of questions bouncing around in his head: things they had to work out, even if Sebastian didn't want to. He looked at the clock and ran a hand through his hair, looking back to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Sebastian suggested. "It's three AM."

Kurt nodded slowly, a hesitant look still on his face. He didn't move from his spot at the foot of his bed, just chewing on his lip and avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

"Kurt, go to be-"

"Can I sleep here?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's. He was fully awake now.

It was a bad idea, though. He was already hopelessly attached to the boy and the act of _holding Kurt in his arms _while he slept felt very intimate. No. Definitely not. It was a terrible idea.

"Yeah," said Sebastian, cursing himself internally for not having any willpower when it came to Kurt. "Yeah you can sleep here."

Kurt nodded slowly and began to move forward, slowly getting under the covers next to him. Sebastian tensed just the tiniest bit, not used to being so close to Kurt. His body was buzzing again. Sebastian shut off the light finally, sinking back into the bed and under the covers. Kurt did the same.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, almost jumping when Kurt was looking right back at him. They just stared at each other for a moment, letting the intense moment run its course. Sebastian wished desperately that he could read Kurt's mind.

Sebastian is the one who broke eye contact first, but only to reach out to Kurt and pull him into his chest. Kurt's body went stiff for a moment, but he eventually relaxed in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian could hear Kurt's breathing and he could feel Kurt's heartbeat as he held him.

He doesn't remember a time when he's been so simply intimate with anyone. For him, intimacy had always been bullshit. It was easier and more fun if it was just sex sex sex. He wanted to get off. But the feeling of Kurt relaxing into his chest and letting himself be held, and the knowledge that it was Sebastian holding him, made him feel full. It made him feel like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Once he is sure Kurt is asleep, Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple tentatively. Kurt stirred, but didn't wake up. Sebastian stares at him for a few moments, letting himself realize how ridiculously gorgeous Kurt is. He reminds himself of Kurt's stupid clothes and his stupid hair and his stupid ex-boyfriend and his stupid smirk and his stupid lips and his stupid words. He was a little bit in love with Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I know this update is super super overdue and I'm so sorry! I had my AP tests this week so I was studying like a mad person! Anyway, thank you to everyone who waited so patiently and everyone who is still reading or maybe had just started! I wrote this chapter kind of quick, but I think it reveals Kurt's thoughts a little more. Oh and there's a little bit of Sebastian's mother's thoughts at the end ;) Just for kicks. Once again, all your reviews are so so lovely and they make my day every day. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are, as always, highly appreciated. xoxo Chelsea**

**Disclaimer (a little late but ohwell…): I don't own Glee or any of the show's characters. Are Kurt and Sebastian canon? No? Then, yeah, I still don't own it.**

(x)

Sebastian woke up slowly, completely forgetting where he was for a moment. He was warm, though. And he had an underlying feeling of happiness. He thought about how nice this moment was; how comfortable and serene it was. All these thoughts happened in a few seconds, of course, because when he looked down and saw Kurt wrapped in his arms, he knew why he was so happy.

Kurt. Slept. In _his_ bed.

He shook his head, willing the memories to enter his sleepy mind faster. He'd kissed Kurt; he'd been angry. Then, late last night, Kurt had come in and asked to sleep in his bed. The memory brought a bright grin to his face. He looked down at Kurt again, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Kurt sighed softly and began to wake up, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Sebastian took this moment to notice how gorgeous Kurt really was. He had the softest, most beautiful skin and the pinkest most kissable lips. And then, he opened his eyes, and Sebastian was struck with the simple eye contact. _Those blue-green eyes._

"Morning," he murmured softly, waiting for Kurt to realize where he was. The paler boy's eyes darted around the room, clearly trying to collect his thoughts. Kurt looked at Sebastian, his eyes slightly frantic, but his expression softened when he saw Sebastian's genuine smile. Sebastian took this as a good sign.

"Good morning," Kurt rasped finally, his voice low and rough with sleep. _God_ that was hot. Sebastian leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, too gentle to be considered 'hot' but long enough that he was sure Kurt could feel the desire lingering behind it.

"Sorry," he murmured against Kurt's lips before pulling back, a slight grin on his face. "Couldn't help myself."

Kurt just nodded and smirked slightly, his eyes still wandering around the room. Sebastian longed to pull him closer into his chest and sleep another few hours with Kurt's body pressed into him. He'd just slept deeper than he'd slept in a long time, and he was almost positive that it was due to the lean boy currently entangled in his arms.

Kurt slowly shifted away from him, and Sebastian groaned.

"No, Cm'back," the tall boy whined, his arms still loosely around Kurt's waist.

"We have to talk about this Sebastian," Kurt stated.

Kurt let that statement hang in the air for a moment, and Sebastian was aware that the other boy was studying his reaction. He didn't _want_ to talk about this actually. He wanted to forget his whole confession and ignore all his feelings if it meant that he could stay in bed with Kurt for a couple more hours.

Kurt gave him a look, clearly indicating that he wasn't going to let this go. Sebastian groaned and sat up slowly, Kurt following his movement. He blinked a couple more times, letting his eyes adjust to the morning, and ran a hand through his flattened down hair.

"Fine. Talk," he huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Kurt scoffed.

"I see you haven't acquired any manners since you admitted you were in love with me."

"_Whoa!_ I _never_ said that."

"Chill, Bastian," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. "I was exaggerating."

Sebastian nodded, trying calm down. Overreact, much? From the look on Kurt's face, he realized it too. There was a small part of Sebastian that knew what Kurt had accused was true, but he pushed it down. Kurt was just being snarky. Joking. Right.

Kurt took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, and then let his eyes drift up to meet Sebastian's. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, trying not to get too lost in Kurt's eyes. Like he always seemed to do.

"You like me," Kurt stated simply, his tone almost challenging Sebastian to disagree. Sebastian bit his lip. Now was where he was supposed to be straightforward and tell Kurt the truth. It was hard, though.

"I mean, despite your hideous clothes and-"

"Sebastian."

Kurt gave him a stern look: clearly a Cut-The-Bullshit look. He gestured to their surroundings, pointing out silently that they were both, in fact, in Sebastian's bed and Sebastian had kissed him good morning. Kurt wanted answers and Sebastian couldn't blame him.

But how was he supposed to explain feelings he'd never had before? Sebastian was always a nail and bail kind of guy. He'd never actually enjoyed someone else's company so much. Sure, he was almost constantly thinking of crashing his lips against Kurt's, but it wasn't to shut him up. He was actually interested in what Kurt had to say. He found himself thinking about Kurt much more than he should, wanting him close enough to touch all the time. He just wanted to be around Kurt. And it scared the hell out of him.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and then hesitantly meeting Kurt's eyes again. "Yeah…fuck, I like you okay? I mean, I tried to tell you last night but it didn't really come out right." Kurt nodded in agreement and Sebastian sighed and tried to muster up the courage to continue.

"I just…I'm not asking you to be my _boyfriend_ or anything but…" Sebastian muttered and trailed off. He stopped talking, seemingly done, and Kurt frowned and looked slightly disappointed. Kurt made a move to get up, exasperated, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist.

"But I can't stop thinking about you."

Kurt froze and their eyes locked again.

"I just got out of a relationship," said Kurt.

"I know," Sebastian replied.

"We're going back to Ohio in less than a week."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Kurt seemed to accept this answer for the time being. He relaxed and laid down again, pulling Sebastian down on the bed with him.

When did everything get so fucking _complicated_? Sebastian didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable and, as much as he hated to admit it, he would take rejection if it meant that he and Kurt would still be friends. Even when they went back to Ohio, he knew they would still talk. Well, he hoped.

"Kurt, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. We can just forget about it if you-"

He was cut off suddenly by a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against his own. It took his brain a minute to comprehend that Kurt was kissing him. Oh my god. Kurt was kissing him. Sebastian relaxed under the smaller boy's touch, letting his eyes drift closed. He was pleasantly surprised at how well Kurt kissed. He thought maybe the sparks (sparks? When did he get so cliché?) he felt were a onetime thing, but it seemed that was not the case.

Kurt dove his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, taking control of the kiss and Sebastian willingly let him. Their tongues melded against each other, Kurt's tongue exploring every bit of his mouth and his teeth biting down on his lower lip every so often. Sebastian kissed back with the same force, letting himself get lost in everything that was _Kurt_.

It occurred to Sebastian that he was making out with Kurt Hummel (_Kurt Hummel!_) in his bed. He chuckled against Kurt's lips at the thought, earning himself a strange look from the other boy. He just shook his head and dove in for another kiss, smiling against Kurt's lips. Kurt reached up to cup Sebastian's cheek in his hand, deepening the kiss even further and sucking Sebastian's tongue into his mouth. Sebastian let out a soft, frustrated groan. He needed Kurt closer.

Sebastian moved to straddle Kurt, his legs on either side of Kurt's hips. He leaned down, resting on his arms, and looked down at Kurt. His cheeks were slightly flushed- a red that reached all the way down to his chest. His lips were red and swollen, and his eyes were dark with something Sebastian hoped was desire. He dipped down, and Kurt pursed his lips in expectation of a kiss, but Sebastian aimed lower.

He pressed his lips to the other boy's collarbone, leaving feather light kisses all up and down his neck. Kurt whimpered softly and _God_ what a sound. Sebastian was half-hard as he began to suck harder on Kurt's neck, something that was sure to leave a mark later on. Kurt moaned and Sebastian shivered.

"Gorgeous," Sebastian couldn't help but whisper, kissing the mark that was beginning to appear on Kurt's neck.

"Bastian," Kurt sighed, and he didn't remember the last time he'd heard a single word that turned him on so much. Kurt was practically moaning _his_ name. He bit Kurt's ear gently, and then kissed just below it. He could do this every day. He could kiss Kurt's beautiful, soft skin and run his hands all over him and watch him react and hear his sounds.

"Bastian, stop for a sec," Kurt breathed, his voice raspy and low. He pushed Sebastian back gently, his hands on his chest. Sebastian couldn't hide the flash of hurt that crossed his face, and then the expression of confusion that came right after.

"But…you kissed me," Sebastian stated, breathing a bit heavily.

"I know," Kurt murmured, his breath coming out in pants. "But I just…we can't do this now. If you keep kissing me like _that_ then I won't be able to stop."

"And the problem is…?"

"That I have a lot of…loose ends to tie up," Kurt murmured, bringing up his hand to stroke his cheek gently. Sebastian leaned into the touch. "Just let me get some stuff figured out and then…we'll figure out this, I guess." Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian tried not to be disappointed, especially with his dick twitching with unsatisfied desire. But he just nodded and gazed at Kurt, pursing his lips.

"Okay," he murmured. He couldn't quite believe he was acting like this. He was going unsatisfied just so Kurt could figure some shit out. A week ago he would have gone and fucked around at some club, but not this time.

"Yeah, okay. But you're such a bitch for getting me all worked up."

Kurt laughed at that and pecked Sebastian's lips softly, something that brought a smile to the tall boy's face.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast," said Kurt, standing up and helping Sebastian out of bed. Sebastian couldn't help putting his hand at Kurt's lower back to lead him out, or placing a kiss to his temple before they went downstairs. God, he was turning into such a sap.

Sebastian retreated down the hallway, Kurt following behind until he grabbed Seb's wrist.

"Hey, Bastian?"

Sebastian met Kurt's eyes and raised an eyebrow, smiling when Kurt did.

"I can't stop thinking about you either."

Kurt then walked in front of the tall boy and bounded down the steps, leaving Sebastian frozen in his place and smiling at Kurt's retreating form with a mix of amusement, happiness, and amazement.

(x)

Annette Smythe knew something was going on with her son. As soon as he and Kurt came downstairs, something was different in the air. Her son and the Hummel boy insulted and snickered at each other like they always did, but there was a certain fond tone to their words now. Kurt refused to move out of Sebastian's way and her son would shove the other boy gently, but leave his hand at his back for a bit too long. Kurt would push Sebastian back, but the smile would never leave the pale boy's face.

Annette noticed the way those two looked at each other. They always caught each other staring and would stick their tongues out, Sebastian rolling his eyes and then breaking the gaze. But when one of them wasn't looking, she could see the longing in their gazes. Sebastian looked at Kurt like he was an angel fallen from heaven, and vice versa. They were both in their own little world; a world where they could only see each other.

Annette could see past the petty insults and the fighting that wasn't really fighting. They would bark at each other, their words meaningless, and every real emotion reflected in their eyes. She could see that when Sebastian insulted Kurt, and he crossed a line, how he would immediately take it back and try to fix the entire situation through compliments (or less harsh insults). She could see right through those two boys.

Annette Smythe knew her son was in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loves! Are you ready for a long chapter? 6500+ words woo! You're welcome ;D I really got down to business on the writing this week. INTENSE KURTBASTIAN MOMENTS. And we get deeper into the Seb/Anna relationship (which I am personally pretty fond of). Also, a little (tiny) glimpse into Sebastian and his dad's relationship. Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far, I really really appreciate it and I'm stunned with the feedback this is getting! This is my first fanfiction on this account, and my first one in a very very long time so I'm trying to keep you all interested, I swear! Thank you all for kind reviews and for those who are wondering, the Blaine situation will be brought up later (though not really in this chapter). Also: They only have a few days left of vacation, so I'll either write a sequel or start naming the chapters Chapter 1B 2B 3B or something when they get back to Ohio. Which would you prefer? Also, would anyone like a bonus chapter with Kurt's point of view? I've been thinking on that for quite some time now, but I'm not sure which chapter I should write in Kurt's perspective. Any suggestions? Wow this was long. Sorry about that! Enjoy Kurtbastian fandom! I love you guys! xoxo Chelsea**

**P.S. The song that's mentioned, Paris by Kate Nash, is an awesome song that I think describes Kurtbastian perfectly! I recommend listening to it.**

**P.S.S. Sneak peek: Next chapter I start to live up to that M rating ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kurt or Sebastian because if I did, the show would go in a completely different direction. Trust me.**

Sebastian Smythe sat on his board, not moving or exerting any effort, really; just letting the waves gently sway him in whatever direction. He didn't really know what to do with himself. He was used to simple: flirting, sex, laughing, and friends. He had never quite gotten the hang of a relationship (he'd only been someone's boyfriend once, and he hadn't really cared enough to make that work). And now he had all these fucking feelings and he really had no idea what he was supposed to do with them. After he and Kurt had kissed, they'd gone downstairs and eaten breakfast with they always did- with snarky comments and less than light teasing. But he'd ended up staring at Kurt for quite some time, thinking things over and making himself worry. He'd started adding up all the things he'd give to kiss Kurt again, and thinking of the way Kurt's body had felt against his. Kurt noticed his staring and shot him a brief glare, and then an eye roll. Apparently, he was being a bit too obvious with his gazing (he didn't think any of his family had noticed though). He just shrugged and scarfed down the rest of his meal, excusing himself to catch some waves. In reality, he had some thinking to do about how to handle all this fucking complicated _feelings_ shit.

Kurt wasn't really making it any easier either; with his ex-boyfriend and his complications and "loose ends to tie up" and those fucking _gorgeous_ eyes he couldn't forget. All of a sudden his head was drowning in these thoughts of boyfriends and Kurt and relationships and love. He wasn't sure he could do this. He was pretty much a fuck-up at this stuff.

And what were they supposed to do when they got back to Ohio? They weren't, like, a couple but they sure as hell weren't just friends anymore. They hadn't even been friends when they'd left Ohio! He had a gut feeling, a bad one- that things would change when they were back in Lima. Things would be different. Harder. So, in reality, he had four days to make Kurt fall deeply in love with him before they went back to the Midwest and Blaine or some other twink stole him away.

Right.

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his partially damp hair and gazing out at the bright horizon again. His brain and his heart hurt and all he wanted to do was stay out here forever.

"Hey bro," Anna's soft voice said from behind him, paddling out to him on her own (cheaper) surfboard. Sebastian jumped at her interruption. He vaguely thought he'd heard someone splashing behind him, but he'd been too caught up in his own thoughts.

"Scared ya," Anna teased with a slight grin.

"Did Mom send you out here to come find me?"

"No," Anna replied, padding a bit further ahead so she was next to Sebastian. "I'm here out of my own curiosity."

"Are you?" Seb answered, an eyebrow raised just slightly.

"I am," she confirmed with a nod of her head. She bit her lip, fidgeting a bit on the board and creating tiny ripples of water with her fingers. Sebastian groaned.

"Anna, I know you have something to say so just say it."

Sebastian knew his sister's telltale mannerisms by now. She fidgeted and squinted her eyes at him a bit, as though she could read his thoughts if she tried hard enough. He knew she was going to speak her mind, and that she would meddle in his life if she thought it was necessary.

"…AreyouKurt'sboyfriend?" she asked, the words coming out in a jumble. It took him a minute to decipher what she'd said.

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked up at her. She'd said it so innocently and simply, like he could possibly give her one straight-forward answer. He really didn't know why not. There were a million reasons and excuses he could tell her, ranging from "Kurt isn't ready" to "I'm just a fuck-up." She would see right through that though.

"I…don't know," he murmured finally, pursing his lips. "I guess I'm too pussy to get it figured out."

"Well that's stupid," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she was well on her way to being a young adult, Sebastian could easily see the young girl in her come out. She saw the world in black and white, good and bad, right and wrong. He kind of loved it about her; that she could live her life without getting tangled in the messes of the gray areas of life.

Anna likes Finn; Anna gets Finn.

Anna loves Sebastian; Anna makes Sebastian happy.

Anna wants success; Anna works hard to get it.

He envied her determination to stay on the right track. She avoided complications and messes and pointless fights. She was so much worthier of love than he was.

"It's stupid," he agreed after a while, chuckling softly to himself. "It's complicated."

"What's complicated?" she asked angrily, frowning slightly. "You like Kurt, Kurt likes you. Voila." She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to disagree. He chuckled again. Sometimes it was so obvious that they were related. When did Anna begin to mirror his pushiness?

"It's not that simple. Kurt has…issues he has to work out and so do I. And it would be wrong to push him into something that neither of us are ready for," he explained, somewhat sternly, and looked over to meet her questioning gaze. She nodded, thinking over his response over for a moment, and then speaking.

"I think I'm in love with Finn," she said after a moment, and Sebastian blanched at the sudden subject change.

_What?_

"That's…good for you," he said as encouragingly as he could. He really didn't like the idea of it, seeing as she was his little sister, but she was happy and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He could put up with her puppy love.

"Wanna know how I know?" she continued, and Sebastian is about to answer "no" but she interrupts him.

"I know I love him," she started. "Because every time I hear his voice I smile and I don't even know it. I know he's coming closer to me just by the sound and pace of his footsteps, and by the tingling feeling my skin gets. I know because when he kisses me I don't notice anything else. I know because he has these stupid annoying habits that irk me so bad, but he wouldn't be him without them. I just _know_ I'm in love with him. And because I have the opportunity to be with him, I'm taking it. I know that if I ever lost him and I missed my chance, I would be _devastated_. I don't want to look back and ask 'what if?, you know?"

He stayed silent. Goddamn Anna and her skills of manipulation. His sister really knew how to make a point. Now he was thinking about Kurt back in Ohio, getting back together with Blaine and leaving Sebastian to wallow in self-pity. He didn't want to be left with "what ifs" did he? No. He wanted Kurt and he wanted him now.

Anna could see the gears turning in Sebastian's mind and she smiled to herself. Sebastian noticed the cocky grin and rolled his eyes.

"You are intolerable," he said fondly and she just laughed.

"I love you too, Sebby," she answered and blew him a kiss, starting to paddle back to shore. He followed after her slowly, her words still echoing in his head.

He had to take action and find that impulsive spirit of his. He would not let Kurt get away from him, not now that he'd had the other boy's body pressed against him and tasted the sweetness of his lips. Just thinking about it made him want to throw Kurt over his shoulder and lock the two of them in his room.

He strolled up onto shore, watching Anna retreat into the house. He leaned his board up against the railing of the deck and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sebastian opened the door into the house and stepped inside, his chest bare and sea water dripping off his abs.

"Kurt?" he called out into the house. He heard a muffled "in here!" from the living room and started off in that direction.

"Kurt," he said once he saw the pale boy, walking toward where he was perched on the couch with a book in his hand. Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a playful smirk on those perfect lips of his.

"Sebastian," the other boy answered, resting his book beside him. Sebastian took a breath and looked Kurt in the eyes, Anna's words still flowing through his thoughts. _I will not let him go. No "what ifs."_

"We're going on a date."

(x)

"Anna, I will _not_ wear that," Sebastian protested, unable to hide a grimace. His younger sister was holding up one of his nicest suits, along with his silk dark blue tie. "We're going out for Indian food, not a fucking party at the Ritz."

Anna pouted. She always had to get her way. Sebastian's nickname for her when they were younger used to be Prissy Sissy, until Anna told on him.

God, his sister was so irritating sometimes. Ever since it had gotten around the house that Kurt and Sebastian were going out on a date tonight (which took more or less 10 minutes to spread after Sebastian had asked) his family was being insufferable.

Sebastian figured it was because his family had never really seen him off on a date before. They'd seen Anna go out on dates plenty of times: dinner dates, movie dates, proms, semi-formals, other dances, group dates, double dates, etc. Anna loved dressing up and loved showing off whatever boy she was amusing herself with that week. Sebastian didn't even want to know how many pictures they had of Anna and a variety of boys who followed her around like puppies.

Seb, on the other hand, did not bring anyone home. His one relationship (if you could call it that) lasted only a few months, and he'd never even told his family. And there was no way he'd ever bring one of his "conquests" home. He barely even let any of those guys in his car. Just…no.

Maybe that was why the whole Smythe family was so fucking excited.

"What about this?" Anna asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was holding up a blue and white striped button down shirt and a pair of beige dress pants. Sebastian tilted his head for a moment, and then grabbed only the shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and buttoned it up, then slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans that hung loose on his hips. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at himself in the mirror, styling his hair one last time and flexing in front of his reflection. Anna rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning around to face Anna. His sister looked pleased, and opened her mouth to reply before she was interrupted by a hysterical, squealing woman.

"Oh my gosh, Sebby! You look positively _adorable_!"

His mother ran into his room, not bothering to knock, and reached over to pinch Sebastian's cheeks. He groaned and hit her hand away, grimacing.

"Shut _up_, Mom."

"Scott! _Scott! _Come see your baby Sebby!" his mother called down the stairs to her husband, practically glowing with excitement. Her squeals of excitement, as well as the embarrassing nickname she'd just yelled, echoed down the stairwell. Okay, Kurt definitely heard that. God-fucking-dammit.

Sure enough, his dad came clomping up the stairs two steps at a time and dashed into Sebastian's room. Annette took her husband's hand, practically crying with joy now. Dear God, his family was a freakshow.

His mother was getting Anna all worked up now. His younger sister was smoothing down his collar and lecturing him about manners at the same time- some shit about holding the door open and pulling out chairs. She thrust the silk tie over and over again, Sebastian refusing it again and again. His mother was practically jumping for joy, admiring her son's appearance. Her eyes were watering and she was looking at Sebastian like he was the perfect son all of a sudden. He was pretty sure he saw a brief flash of light from a camera phone. His father just stood there smiling gently, nodding and pretending to listen to Annette coo and cry about her son's first (real) date.

"You're all pathetic, you know," he told them with a groan, rolling his eyes more than necessary to prove his point. Anna ignored him, and his mother just said something about him being _adorable_ again.

He groaned again.

"I'm leaving now," he huffed, pushing past his parents and out the door. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping him momentarily. And then thirty dollars was slipped into the front pocket of his shirt.

"Knock em' dead, Seb," his father said with an encouraging smile, chucking him under the chin and then fixing the collar of his shirt.

Sebastian's eyes softened and he smiled genuinely at his father's support.

When he'd first told his family he was gay, his father had been the last to come to terms with it. He wasn't cruel or intolerant, at all, but he treated Sebastian differently. Whenever Sebastian used to mention one of his male friends, or had a guy over their house, his father would glance at him suspiciously and take great caution when asking about his personal relationships. He tiptoed around Sebastian's sexuality, never really bringing it up or talking to him about anything really. He'd never asked about his relationships with anyone of the same sex, even causal friendships. They barely talked. His father had become uncomfortable around him. He had become a stranger.

And now, years later, his father was patting him on the back and telling him to go for a guy he could tell Sebastian really _really_ liked. They'd come a long way.

"Thanks Dad," he said with a stunning grin, nodding at his father a last time and then retreating down the hallway.

Sebastian walked down the stairs, not expecting Kurt to be downstairs in the foyer yet. Halfway down the steps, however, he spotted Kurt and his knees almost gave way under him.

Kurt was wearing skinny black jeans that hugged his legs and his ass, and left little to guess about down in the crotch area. He had on a white button down shirt that was left untucked and unbuttoned at the top, just so Sebastian could see the top of his _gorgeous_ chest. Fuck, he had to make Kurt his.

Sebastian felt a small random surge of jealously that Blaine used to be able to touch Kurt all the time, to see him completely bare and beautiful. The hobbit had no idea what he'd had. Sebastian would not make the same mistake.

He swallowed and met Kurt at the bottom of the steps, noticing Kurt's disoriented expression was similar to his own.

"Hey baby Sebby," Kurt greeted, his voice low and a smirk gracing his face. Sebastian grimaced.

"Okay, seriously, they are mortifying," he said and attempted a frown (but Kurt was smiling, so it was hard).

"I think it's cute," Kurt admitted, chewing on his lower lip.

"You think I'm cute?" Sebastian murmured in a low, sensual voice as he stepped a bit in Kurt's space. Kurt's eyes widened but he scoffed.

"Not what I said. Don't flatter yourself," he jabbed, but his voice was fond. Sebastian grinned and pulled his keys out of his back pocket.

"Shall we?" he asked, leading Kurt to the door with his hand at the other boy's lower back. Kurt followed his lead and stepped outside, Sebastian right behind him.

He was about to close the door when Sebastian heard giggling and looked up to find Annette and Anna leaning over the railing of the stairs. They both had strikingly similar grins on their faces, and they were turning red and fidgeting like they couldn't hold in their squeals.

"Eavesdropping is really rude you know," he informed them, and Anna and his mother just shrugged and giggled again. He rolled his eyes and closed the door, trying to leave the thoughts of his family at the house and just enjoy the night with Kurt. He had to make this date good, because it was sure to be the talk of the Smythe household for who knows how long.

He turned back to Kurt and followed him down the front steps and the driveway. It was a beautiful night in Florida. It was warm, with the occasional cool breeze. Just the smell of the nearby ocean and the whistling of the wind through the palm trees calmed Sebastian's nerves.

As they strolled down the long driveway to his car parked on the side of the road, Sebastian caught up to Kurt's pace. He casually draped an arm over Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Kurt looked like he was going to speak up, but changed his mind and eventually tucked himself into Sebastian's side.

"You haven't told me where we're going to dinner yet," Kurt reminded him. He nuzzled into Sebastian's neck just a bit, making the taller boy shiver. Kurt had no idea what he did to him.

"I haven't," he agreed, reluctantly pulling away from Kurt once they reached the car and were forced to separate. Taking a lesson from Anna, Sebastian opened the passenger door for Kurt.

Kurt shot him a strange look at his politeness, but got in the car anyway.

"It's a surprise," Sebastian informed him, shutting the door and then walking around to the driver's side.

"You know I hate surprises," Kurt said as Sebastian hopped in and started the car.

Sebastian did know. Kurt had gotten upset when they'd "surprised" him by buying 2% milk instead of 1% a few days ago. That incident had led into a twenty minute lecture about Kurt's slowing metabolism and his current dislike for anything unnecessarily fattening.

"Then you'll just have to suck it up," Sebastian answered and pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly _big_?" Sebastian questioned, casting a glance down at his crotch and then smirking at Kurt. Kurt faked a gag.

"You're disgusting," he muttered, but Sebastian noticed Kurt glance down at his lower area. Sebastian chuckled and licked his bottom lip. Kurt flushed. "I hate you."

"Sure you do, babe," Sebastian answered with a smirk, and was unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt's frown slowly transformed into a sort of shy smile, and Sebastian smiled in return and made his way to the restaurant.

As usual, they fought about radio stations the whole way. They switched in between Sebastian's preferred hip-hop station and Kurt's god-awful Broadway station a total of twenty times until Sebastian declared that this was ridiculous and they agreed to plug Kurt's iPod in. They fought over songs then as well, and Sebastian made Kurt pause the song and read through all his albums until they could find a song they agreed on. This took a while, and they weren't even halfway through the first song they'd finally picked ("Paris" by Kate Nash) when they reached the restaurant. Kurt was red-faced from arguing and Sebastian was biting his tongue to keep from letting out a string of petty insults.

He got out of the car and slammed the door, Kurt doing the same. Both of them met in front of the car, mirroring each other's frowns. Only twenty minutes in, and Sebastian was already fucking up. He mentally kicked himself. He really needed to learn to control some of his less attractive habits (crudeness, bossiness, arrogance, etc.).

"Well this is starting out _wonderfully_," Sebastian commented, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Maybe you should learn not to be an asshole."

"Maybe you should learn that RENT can only be on repeat for so long."

"Maybe you should wipe the smirk off that meerkat face of yours."

Sebastian, against his will, cracked a smile at that. Kurt noticed and began to smile as well, and pretty soon they were both laughing out loud. Sebastian was thankful the tension had dissolved. It usually did.

"You're one to talk, Gayface," Sebastian said between chuckling, poking Kurt in the side. Kurt retaliated by flicking Sebastian in the head.

"Ow," Sebastian pouted, rubbing his head and feigning a sniffle.

"Oh poor baby," Kurt cooed, sticking out his lower lip.

"Kiss it better?" Sebastian asked with a devilish grin, trying not to be offended at Kurt's immediate eyeroll. Sebastian reached down to take Kurt's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Come on, babe. This way," he said and tugged on Kurt's hand, leading him in the direction of his favorite Indian place. Kurt let Sebastian hold his hand, even squeezing it once in a while.

"Indian food?" Kurt asked, and Sebastian couldn't tell if he was happy about it or not.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered, squeezing Kurt's hand. "You sit on pillows and there's a buffet of food and there's music. Is Indian food okay?"

"It's fine. I like Indian food and the restaurant sounds fun," Kurt said with an encouraging smile, squeezing back.

Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, relieved that Kurt seemed to actually be excited about this date. Oh my god, they were on a _date_. Sebastian Smythe was dating Kurt Hummel. The thought made his grin spread wider across his face.

They walked into the restaurant and approached the hostess, who led them to a small table at the back corner. The table is low to the ground, and there are two large red pillows on either side. Sebastian sits down across from Kurt and crosses his legs under him. The restaurant is dimly lit; there is soft music playing, and a candle between the two of them.

Sebastian hated to admit it, but Kurt was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

"You hate this," Sebastian accused, a frown creeping its way onto his face.

"No!" Kurt is quick to protest, his gaze snapping back to meet Sebastian's. "No, no. I love it! It's just…so romantic. For you, I mean."

"I can be romantic!" Sebastian protested, actually slightly offended. "How do you think I get all my hookups so enthralled with me? Romance!" And his dashing good looks, of course.

"There's a difference between charm and romance," Kurt informed him, his ocean eyes meeting Sebastian's green eyes. Sebastian resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him. That urge was just something he was going to have to learn to live with since it seemed to be popping up a lot lately.

"Tell me," he suggested.

"Charm is what you have," Kurt explained, amusement evident in his tone. "It's your instinctual sexual comments and your gaze that makes people blush and giggle. Paired with your, admittedly, good-looking face and body, I have no doubt you can charm your way into anyone's pants." Sebastian grinned at that. "Romance is effort, though. It's effort to make one person feel special and wanted. And it implies that you…I don't know, care?"

"I do care," Sebastian blurted almost automatically, his gaze never breaking from Kurt's. Kurt let out a breath.

"Well then I guess that's what I can't seem to wrap my head around," Kurt said with a slight chuckle. "The Sebastian Smythe I used to know didn't do _caring_. He was all about sex and one night stands and stealing other people's boyfriends. Romance just didn't seem like your thing. Unless it was directed at my boyfriend, of course." Kurt cracked a smile at that.

Sebastian paused to think about that, pursing his lips. He wasn't so sure that he liked Kurt thinking about him that way. Not that he'd really done anything to prove he was different than that Sebastian he'd known back in Ohio. Yet, anyway.

"And what about the Sebastian Smythe you know now?" he asked tentatively, studying the paler boy's face.

To his relief, Kurt's face broke out into a grin.

"I'm still trying to figure him out."

(x)

The rest of the date was pretty uneventful. It was their usual teasing and banter starting up again. The food was, as always, delicious. Sebastian enjoyed Kurt's moans at one particular chicken dish. The whole atmosphere was pretty calm and nice. Sebastian found that, weirdly, he actually enjoyed hearing Kurt talk. He didn't actually want to shut Kurt up (most of the time), because he liked hearing the other boy's opinions.

Kurt was intelligent. The way he talked and engaged in the conversation made it obvious that he was smarter than most other people Sebastian had met. He knew all these random facts, too (mostly about the royal family, but still). He could keep up with Sebastian at an intellectual level. He was pretty sure they actually discussed religious philosophy at one point (Kurt an atheist, Sebastian undecided).

Kurt was funny. He was a great storyteller, and had Sebastian laughing inappropriately loud more than once during the night. He had so many fucking stories, most of them about McKinley. Sebastian found himself almost begging for more stories about the New Directions and the shit had put them all through.

Kurt was enthralling. He had so many amazing and shocking first-hand experiences. They'd pretty much talked through all of Kurt's high school career; Sebastian insisting that his high school life was boring and average and he'd much rather hear about Kurt. He listened intently to Kurt's stories about his coming out and his father and the bullying he suffered through. Sebastian was, needless to say, pissed that no one had helped Kurt at this time of his life. More than pissed, actually.

Sebastian was becoming more infatuated with Kurt the more time they spent together.

(x)

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, laughing and drunk off of each other's company. Sebastian led Kurt to his car, grinning fondly at the other boy. He couldn't resist pressing Kurt up against the side of the car, kissing up his neck and below his ear.

"Sebastian," Kurt sighed, melting into his touch. "I have…stuff I have to work out, remember?" He let out a soft almost whimper when Sebastian began to suck on his neck.

"Give me five minutes," Sebastian pleaded breathily against Kurt's skin, kissing the place where he'd just left a soft pink mark.

Kurt moaned softly in response, and Sebastian took that as a yes. He kissed all the way from Kurt's collarbone to his neck and up his jaw, stopping just before he reached Kurt's lips. He ghosted his lips over Kurt's mouth so gently, teasing him just slightly until Kurt was finally the one that crashed their lips together.

It definitely lasted longer than five minutes. Sebastian licked and nipped and kissed Kurt until the other boy couldn't breathe. He pressed him body up against Kurt's, pinning him to the car, and coaxed small whimpers out of him by gently grinding his hips. He was an expert kisser, he knew, and vowed to break down Kurt's resistance. It worked. Sebastian's tongue had been thoroughly exploring Kurt's mouth for fifteen minutes by the time the other boy pulled away, breathing heavily. Both of their chests were heaving and Sebastian was sure his face was bright red from the heat and his desire.

"I need…_time_ Sebastian," Kurt breathed, practically shaking with desire himself.

"You don't sound very convincing," Sebastian murmured between breaths, his body still pressing Kurt's to the side of the car.

Kurt didn't have an answer for that. They both just stood there, pressed close together, listening to the other breathe. Sebastian had his hands firmly pressed to Kurt's hipbones, and released his grip when he realized he was probably bruising him. He looked up at Kurt, his gaze intense and unmoving, and then leaned in to gently kiss Kurt on the nose.

It was rare that Sebastian acted so affectionate, and he shocked himself as well as Kurt when he reached up to cup the smaller boy's cheek in his hand.

"Let's go home," he murmured, and Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly.

Sebastian let his hand drop from Kurt's cheek and he, once again, opened Kurt's door for him. They both got in the car and drove off. They didn't play music this time. Sebastian listened to Kurt's heavy breaths, proud of the fact that he'd affected Kurt that way.

He loved the sounds Kurt made when they kissed- little whimpers into his mouth and moans against his lips. He loved the way Kurt would grind his hips into Sebastian's practically begging for it. If he had his way, they would both be up in his room right now. Sebastian would slowly strip Kurt down and then push him back to the bed. He would start to worship Kurt with his mouth, kissing each and every hidden spot Kurt had on his body. He would let his hands roam all over Kurt's body, eliciting more of those fucking sexy moans and whimpers. He would strip off Kurt's pants and kiss to the top of the waistband of his underwear, palming him through his underwear. He bets Kurt is _huge_. Those skinny jeans don't leave much to the imagination. Then he would strip his underwear off, leaving Kurt naked and vulnerable beneath him, _pleading_ and _begging_ for it-

"_SEBASTIAN!_"

Sebastian braked quickly, just narrowly avoiding a collision with the car in front of him. He caught his breath as the car jerked to a stop, and crossed one leg over the other. If Kurt saw just how much he affected Sebastian, he would never let it go. The growing tension in his groin was proof of just how much he affected him. He couldn't even stop himself from fantasizing about Kurt when he was _driving_. He blamed Kurt for being so sexy and distracting.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, gently easing on the gas again when the light up ahead turned green.

"You're a shitty driver," Kurt started, and then they were back to lightly but fondly bickering until they pulled into the Smythe's driveway.

Sebastian, abiding by the rules Anna had set for him, opened the door for Kurt again. Kurt had the decency not to look so surprised this time. As soon as they arrive home, Anna's bedroom light flicked on and the porch light turned on as well. Goddammit. Couldn't his family mind their own fucking business?

"Is this the part where you walk your date to the door?" Kurt asked and chuckled softly. He looked so damn _adorable _that the anger Sebastian had toward his family evaporated.

"It is," Sebastian replied with a cheeky grin, taking Kurt's hand and leading him up the front steps and onto the porch.

"I had a _lovely_ time tonight," joked Kurt, giggling and batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl.

Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Did you really?" he asked softly, his voice vulnerable and caring.

Kurt widened his eyes and smiled gently, nodding ever so slightly. Sebastian grinned and dipped down to press a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, but Sebastian wasn't sure what for. The kiss? The date? Paying for dinner? He didn't ask.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, and Kurt was the first to break the gaze by opening the door and stepping into the house. Sebastian stayed outside for a moment and watched Kurt walk into the kitchen, unable to stop smiling. His face kind of hurt. He just went out on a date with Kurt Hummel.

Who would have fucking thought?

(x)

Surprise, surprise. When Sebastian returned to his room, Anna was sitting on his bed. He knew she was waiting for him to say something about if he and Kurt were dating or getting married or in love or some shit. So he just began to undress without saying a word, amused at Anna's obvious impatience. She looked like she was going to explode with questions.

He finished stripping off his clothes and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He sat down on the bed next to Anna, who was clearly still trying to contain her curiosity. Sebastian let out a long sigh and gave her a look.

"I know you're going to be nosy so just do it already."

Anna jumped at the chance.

"How was it? Did you kiss? Were you polite? Are you boyfriends now? What dinner place did you take him to? Did he like it?" she blurted, question after question pouring out of her mouth. Sebastian let her ramble on for a few minutes and, finally, she stopped talking.

"It was fun. We're not boyfriends. Goodnight, get out of my room," Sebastian responded, earning a small scoff from his sister.

"That's it? That's all the information I get?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least tell me if you guys hooked up, because if you did-"

"Out," Sebastian ordered and pointed to the door. Anna huffed again and her frown grew deeper.

"Fine," she muttered and stood up, heading towards the door. "But I'm letting Mom post that picture she took of you two on Facebook."

Sebastian groaned and then threw a pillow at her. Anna squealed and dodged it.

"Goodnight brat," he said, a fond smile on his face. Anna returned the smile and then stuck her tongue out at him. She turned to walk out, and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh," she murmured, a smile slowly growing on her face. "Sebby you have a visitor."

Sebastian looked up to see Kurt in only a white wife beater and plaid pajama pants. He was looking a bit sheepish, but Anna was looking more excited than ever.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she giggled and Sebastian rolled his eyes as she walked away.

"Sorry about her. And my whole family, really," he murmured apologetically, shrugging. He looked at Kurt, unable to stop staring even though he'd seen him barely twenty minutes ago. He had to know how attractive he was, right? It was sinful.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked when he noticed Kurt's expression was still a bit sheepish. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"…Can I sleep in here?"

That was _not_ what Sebastian was expecting.

"Um, why?" Sebastian asked. He was shocked that Kurt would even suggest that; it was his idea to take it slow after all. Kurt shrugged and turned five shades of red.

"I slept really well last night. I like your room. I like you," Kurt offered, shrugging and refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes. If he had looked up, though, he would have known that Sebastian was sporting a wide grin.

"Yeah," he said finally, patting the place beside him on the bed. "Yeah of course you can sleep here."

Kurt looked relieved and he let out a breath and then climbed in Sebastian's bed. Seb couldn't even imagine a better situation right now. Kurt was in his bed, wanting to be there. Fucking hell.

Kurt slipped under the covers and Sebastian climbed in next to him. Sebastian reached out to turn off his bedside lamp and then settled under the covers. He could feel the warmth of Kurt's body near him, and ached to reach out to him. He did.

Sebastian reached out to wrap his strong arms around Kurt's petite body, pulling Kurt's back to his chest. Kurt responded by curling even tighter into Sebastian's body. Seb could hear the other boy's low breaths. He could feel Kurt's soft heartbeats and he gently nuzzled into the paler boy's neck.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked after a few moments.

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Kurt earned himself a hard poke in the side for that one.

"Shut up, Kurt. Listen."

"Listening."

"We went out on a date," Sebastian stated, a grin evident in his voice. "We're _dating_."

"We're not dating," Kurt huffed. Sebastian only chuckled.

"Whatever you say, baby."

"I'm not your baby."

Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt's ear and pulled him closer, whispering sweet nothings in his ear (which mostly consisted of compliments and pet names). Kurt blushed all the way down to his chest and, to Sebastian's delight, shivered.

"I beg to differ, baby," Sebastian murmured, kissing just below Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't protest this time.

They were silent after that, Sebastian stayed up much later than Kurt just to think. His thoughts were filled with Kurt's voice and Kurt's lips and Kurt's laugh and Kurt's eyes. He avoided any and all thoughts about Lima, Ohio.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep with Kurt cuddled firmly into his side.

Kurt slept in Sebastian's bed for the rest of vacation.

The next morning, Sebastian was woken up with a sweet kiss and he knew he was so gone for this boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Wow, okay so hi everyone. It's been a whirlwind in my life and to be honest, I had forgotten about this for a while. Then Cory's death happened and I couldn't help but remember how much Glee meant to me, and the deep sadness that his death caused, and how much time I committed to this fic. I figured I should finish it, and let Finn live on at least in my world. Thank you so much for your support and anyone who is still reading. Longer chapter coming up soon back in Sebastian's POV. This is a short glimpse into Kurt's head. Xoxo Chelsea**

_Dating._

Kurt really couldn't wrap his head around that one. Dating was something that was reserved for Blaine, and previously only reserved for Blaine. He didn't even know if he knew how to date anymore. This was all so new and, honestly, a little terrifying. Blaine had been everything he had wanted from the very beginning. He'd been intelligent, funny, loving, kind, tender, and everything else that Kurt could ever want. But that was ripped out from underneath him.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was everything Kurt had thought he didn't want. He was rude, arrogant, selfish, pompous, and so overly sexual. Before this vacation, Kurt had seen nothing of value in Sebastian in the least. He couldn't stand two minutes around the guy. So what had changed? What had turned Sebastian from that pompous asshole into the guy that made his heart flutter? Maybe he had been there all along and Kurt was just too headstrong to notice.

He was confused.

Kurt, though he was embarrassed to admit it now, thought that Blaine was The One. He had pictured a life together with kids and a beautiful home and all that white picket fence crap. Blaine had called and they spoke only for a few minutes; okay well "spoke" is an understatement, it was more of Blaine pleading. Blaine swore that he missed Kurt and that he'd made a mistake. He begged for his forgiveness. Kurt was pretty sure he was drunk. He asked Blaine to call him the next day, when he was sober. He hadn't. It was all different now.

But somehow, better.

Sebastian stirred up something in Kurt that he hadn't felt in so long. Kurt felt wanted. He had this urge to know Sebastian better and memorize every little part of him; from his slight gestures to his inner thoughts. He wanted to know what Sebastian dreamed of at night, what the muscles in his back felt like under his palms, and what his coffee order was. Kurt wanted to be immersed in Sebastian.

He knew that it would be a mistake to take things too fast though. He wanted to give Sebastian his full and undivided attention, away from any fears of Blaine reappearing in Kurt's life. He wanted to fall in love with Sebastian fully and completely.

They were going back to Ohio soon, and Sebastian was getting restless for answers or some sort of label.

Kurt was getting fairly restless himself. Every time he saw Sebastian casually stroll by in nothing but loose-fitting swim trunks, Kurt felt a need in the pit of his stomach and blood rush to his groin. He had almost attacked Sebastian when they were in the taxi. Kurt was trying to slow things down, he really was. Sebastian just wasn't making it easy with his perfect body and the substantial bulge in his pants and that _smirk_.

Kurt needed to calm down. Close quarters weren't making it any easier.

Maybe it would be easier when they got home? Maybe this sudden romantic and sexual flair would die down?

Probably not.

But Kurt could hope.

Or dread.


End file.
